November Rain
by Gamer Gurl
Summary: Little boys will always pick on the little girl they like the very most... Some men never grow out of this habit. Selpher R
1. Pologue

This is my very first fan fiction and I'm not about to ask for anyone to go easy on me because any self respecting writer should know that criticism is a good thing… off of that tangent…

First and foremost this is a Selphie-Seifer fic (because honest to God I hate it when people don't post it right from the get go!). This is one of my favorite pairings but much to my dismay it is rarely written about. Day and in day out I hope to find a new Selpher fic floating around here but I hardly ever come across one and when I do its rather disappointing.

After much thought I finally decided to write one because I got really sick and tired of waiting around for someone to write a Selpher fiction actually worth reading (I have found a few good ones… but ONLY a few).

Of course, credit is where credit is due, I'd like to thank Square Soft (Square Enix these days) and all those who contributed to making Final Fantasy VIII. The characters and ideas are their creation and not mine.

Finally, on with the story, read, enjoy (hopefully), and feel free to provide helpful criticism whenever you feel it necessary.

November Rain

Prologue

The wet sand scraped the cobblestone as he slowly drug his feet. He wasn't really walking, just tiredly letting his feet catch him before he fell with each and every step. The cold began to creep up around him and bite at any flesh left vulnerable to the bitter wind. Where as most would hug themselves in attempts to retain heat, this man did not, he just left his arms dangling lifelessly at his sides. The chill was sneaking through any crevice it could find, which on the tattered rags the man wore, they weren't all that hard to unearth.

The man seemed to notice none of this as his gaze remained forward while he slowly continued walking. Not a sound in the sleepy streets except for the wet sand beneath his feet, when the man halted and turned his attention to a small puddle. His eyes seemed mesmerized as he stared at the puddle, as if he was waiting for something to happen and then came the ripple. He released a low and heavy sigh and closed his eyes as icy droplets made themselves apparent on his skin. "I hate the rain…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her hair bounced up and down in its infamous fashion as she cheerfully walked the streets of Dollet. It was a bit colder than she had anticipated for but it mattered not, she was on a mission and a little cold weather wasn't about to stop her… but the rain might. She had noticed the deep gray clouds looming over head since that morning but she had hoped they would clear out and quit taunting her by afternoon, but it was almost one o'clock and the sky was not evening hinting at a chance of blue. She sighed and hoped for the best.

A small little coffee shop on the corner had caught her attention, it was about lunchtime anyway and she could use a nice warm hot chocolate to thaw her aching bones. The shop was quaint, set up with small round tables each covered with lacey tablecloths. There was a small fireplace off to one side and a jukebox next to the counter. She inhaled deeply and let the aroma of coffee tickle her senses. She loved the smell of coffee; she just wasn't too keen on drinking it. As she approached the counter she was greeted with a warm smile from a delightful little old lady.

"And how might I help you darling? You must be awfully cold walking around town in just that," said the old woman as she noticed her patrons attire, which was that of a knee length skirt, a light jacket rapped tightly around her body, and some brown boots that climbed up her legs to just below her knees.

"It is pretty cold out there. I'm not from around here and I wasn't expecting the weather to be as harsh as it is. I'll just have a small hot chocolate." At this the old woman turned and began preparing the drink.

"So what brings you here then my dear?"

"I'm just getting my shopping done early for Christmas this year. I just get so busy when it gets closer to the holiday that I don't have any time at all to shop, so I like to get it all done before hand."

"You sweet child. Whom are you shopping for might I ask?"

"Mostly my friends. They're more like family to me really."

The old woman smiled and handed her the hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie in a paper sack as well as the receipt. After making her payment the girl glanced at the receipt and the old woman received a puzzled stare.

"The cookie is on me darling, they're homemade and fresh so it'd be a sin for me to send you off with out one."

"Thank you so much Miss. Um," the girl stammered as she realized she didn't know the old woman's name.

"Just call me Melinda honey, and its no bother," she said as she extended her hand.

"And you can call me Selphie," she said as she shook Melinda's hand.

Selphie was about out the door when the old woman stopped her once more with a knit scarf and cap in hand. Before Selphie could even decline the offer the knit cap was on her head, the scarf around her neck, and she was out the door and waving at the old woman. The girl could only smile at the woman's kindness.

She quickly began searching through her bag when she snatched out a paper and a pencil. She then scribbled down the address of the coffee shop then stowed the paper and pencil back in her bag and continued on her merry way down the streets of Dollet but her shopping day was far from over.

Selphie had only crossed off a few names on her list and so many more remained. Normally Selphie was overjoyed to shop, especially for those she cared about most, but her muscles and joints ached so much from all the shivering and the dark sky was growing even darker. She knew her shopping day was coming close to its end and she would soon have to make her way back to the Dollet Hotel that she was staying at. Selphie turned to head back when a nearby antique weaponry shop caught her eye.

The little shop was so charming on the outside she couldn't help herself from stepping in if only for a moment. She figured at the least she might be able to cross one more name off her long list.

A little bell rang as she opened the shop's door and the inside was just as charming if not more so than the out side. The walls were adorned with all sorts of weaponry, some of the likes Selphie had only read about in her textbooks but never imagined she'd actually see. Some of the weapons seemed so primitive while others were exquisite with detail.

A tall man with broad shoulders and large belly emerged from the doorway in the back. He had dark hair, a bushy beard, and a deep voice to match.

"Can a help you mam?"

Selphie found herself almost startled by the size of the man the voice came from.

"Oh, I'm just looking," she smiled and continued gazing at a much older version of the gun blade. The man noticed her interest in the piece.

"You know, that was one ofthe very first experimental versions of the gun blade. You see," he explained as he removed the weapon from the wall to show her, "the metal they used was far to heavy. They soon realized that no human hand would every be able to wield a sword that heavy with that kind of handle." He replaced the gun blade back on the wall and moved to another. Selphie followed close behind, absorbing all the man had to say.

"This is a more modified version. You can see they found the right materials to craft a lighter metal but they were still having malfunctions with the actual firing of the gun. It just wasn't enough to have the handle of the gun; they wanted to be able to fire it as well. After all, what's the point of having a gun blade if you can't have the best of both worlds? The blade and the bullet?" At this Selphie gave a small chuckle, as did the man. He continued down along the wall and stopped in front of another gun blade. The weapon was so familiar, the green sheen radiating from the blade, she couldn't pin point it but she knew she had seen this weapon before.

"This version right here was basically the finalized design that all gun blades are still following today. The way it is structured you do get the best of both worlds because the gun not only functions as the handle for the blade but as its own weapon in itself." He held out the blade and Selphie ran her fingertips across the rigid surface.

"This was also the first gun blade to be given an actual name. It was named after its loyal creators the Hyperion Brother's. The green hue comes from a rare clove that was used when the metal was processed. The older brother, Arnold, his favorite color was green and he wanted somehow to incorporate that into the weapon."

Selphie gaped at the blade but she caught herself and regained her composure before the storeowner could notice. He continued telling his story while Selphie tried to show interest. She didn't want to be rude but her mind had drifted elsewhere. The man turned the blade over and she saw it, now there was no doubt in her mind it was his. In the corner of the blade were inscribed two letters, S. and A. This wasn't just a Hyperion; this was Seifer's Hyperion. The same exact blade she had fought against so long ago.

As the man continued he moved to return the blade to its home on the wall but suddenly Selphie interrupted and stopped the man.

"Do you sell any of the weapons here?"

"Why yes but this is an antique store, they come at a hefty price little lady."

"Well I want to by this one," she said firmly, but the clerk gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Listen this here is a really rare find. You can't find these anywhere because not many were made. The brothersonly constructeda few of them before they began finding newer and better ways to craft gun blades." Selphie just looked up at the man.

"I don't care, I want this one, I have to have it," the store owner was still having a hard time believing that petite little Selphie would have any interest or appreciation for the piece.

"Look, there's a new fangled weaponry shop up the street, why don't you go there and get yourself a new and shiny gun blade for a lot cheaper price then this one," Selphie was beyond annoyed, when she was determined there was no stopping her, either you jumped on board or you moved out of her way.

"Sir if you could be so kind as to not patronize me, I would be more than happy to purchase this weapon, not only for its quality but because it has sentimental value along with it. Money is no object here." At this point the clerk realized this was no laughing matter and that no matter how little the lady was she meant business.

"Sorry mam, it'll be right this way." She followed him up to the counter as he frantically searched for a case to house the weapon in. Selphie held her ground; she knew that if she let up this big brooding man would not take her seriously.

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if you could have it cleaned up for me as well? You know buff out all the scuff marks and dings, sharpen the blade, and make it look as good as new."

"Listen missy, I sure hope you know what you're asking. This gun blade here as is, is gonna cost you a pretty penny, roughly speaking it'll be around $30,000.00 gil. But, if you want me to go to the extensive effort of restoring this it's going to cost you much, much more. Plus I've got the original case here and that's going to cost you as well."

"Look Mister, I want this gun blade. I want it restored and looking perfect. I want the case as well, and while you're at it, shine that up too," the man's face was reddening and she could see he was about to scream but she stopped him dead in his tracks. In his face she held up a Platinum Seed card.

Different cards were distributed though out Garden depending on the level you were at. They were useful in that if you were a member of Garden you were able to get discounts on weapons and items needed for military uses as well as the card gave access to money the owner of the card has earned. Seed's were allotted the typical Bronze card, and the Silver was for and Seed who achieved a level 25 or higher. Gold Cards were given to the teaching staff, medical staff, and any of those with a high enough authority. After the whole sorceress ordeal the Platinum Card was installed for those who aided directly in the victory against Sorceress Ultimecia. In other words, this card meant Selphie had an endless amount of money. She just sighed; she couldn't deny that saving the world had its perks.

The man's demeanor changed and he calmed himself; he just gratefully thanked Selphie for her patronage and promised he'd hurry as fast as he could on fixing the weapon but it would still take a few days. Finally Selphie could relax and she no longer had to put up that front to get what she wanted and the tension slowly faded away with a warm smile.

She agreed to return in a few days to pick up the piece and was about to walk out the door when she had remembered something. With out turning around she called out to the owner.

"Oh yeah. You see that small S. and A. engraved in the corner of the blade?"

"Yes," the owner answered cautiously.

"Keep that there please," then she continued out the shop and into the cold night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Selphie hugged her body as it was soon bombarded with this mind-numbing chill. She thought the wind was bitter earlier but this kind of cold was unimaginable, she then tugged on her new knit cap and clung to her jacket as she braved into the dark streets of Dollet.

"Soon enough," she thought. "I'll be in my nice warm bed in no time." But the self encouragement seemed silly, considering that the Dollet Hotel was on the other side of town, Selphie would have almost trade the quaintness of this city just so she could hail a cab to take her home. She had spent a lot longer in that antique weapon shop than she had liked, all the local businesses had closed up for the night, so it just left her and the quiet, cold, and empty streets. The bustling city atmosphere was at rest for the evening and all she was left with was nothing. Her normal upbeat attitude was caving under this new sense of insecurity. But her mind was led astray by other thoughts that were plaguing her. The Hyperion.

She knew that Seifer treasured that weapon more than anything and to find it there in that shop, so beaten and battered, could only confirm her deepest fear that he was dead. After the defeat of Sorceress Ultemica, there was much rebuilding, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. Selphie had woken up back in her old dorm room at Trabia Garden, but immediately made her way to contact Balamb Garden to report her safety and question the others. Soon there after all involved in the final battle were recovered safe and sound, all except Seifer.

Cid made the motion to send out search parties to find Seifer and bring him back to Balamb Garden, but there were many who opposed the idea. Many of the Garden staff members disagreed by stating such instances that Seifer himself was there in the final battle but was in alliance with Sorceress Ultimecia.

Over the course of a few weeks the controversial debate continued. Cid was demanding that a decision be made promptly otherwise any search efforts would become futile. When finally the unlikeliest of people spoke on Seifer's behalf, Commander Squall Leonheart.

_ Seifer was Seifer. He was my rival and oftentimes I hated him for just being alive. I have spared and fought with him more times than any other person I've ever known in my life, so I can say that when the events leading up to and during the final battle, that that was not Seifer Almasy. He was not the Seifer I had fought with since day one._

_ Physically yes it was him, but something was off and you can ask anyone that has actually ever spoken with the man and they'll tell you the same. I can't explain what happened or why it happened, nor can I truly defend the actions he made, but the very least the man deserves is the right to be able to explain and defend himself._

All of the final six had agreed, even Zell had to admit that it just wasn't right to not even go and look for him. So the searching began. From town to town and city to city, no stone was to be left unturned. But the searching grew tiresome, for there were no leads as to his whereabouts and the closest any had come to Seifer was while at Fishermen's Horizon where they searchers found his closest friends, his posse, Rajin and Fujin. Neither had seen nor heard from Seifer for months and they spoke so with solemn faces.

After three months of searching it was Cid who made the final call to discontinue the search. He expressed much gratitude that the search was initiated and thanked all who participated, but conveyed that the time had come to move forward. Selphie couldn't help but wonder if he was really out there somewhere. Now with that Hyperion… _his _Hyperion in that shop it just reinforced what she dreaded. She planned on bringing the gun blade back to Garden and showing it to the others so they could know and understand it as well and really finally put the searching to rest.

All this thought and pondering was helping to distract Selphie from the bitter elements around her. She briskly strolled past the pub and was delighted to see the towering Dollet Hotel in sight, just a couple blocks more and she could snuggle up under the nice warm covers close to the cozy fireplace. Just the thought of finally being warm again helped to ease her frozen bones.

She heard a shuffle of steps from behind her and she turned to see a man leaning against the red brick siding of a building. He looked haggard and his appearance was unkempt with his filthy attire and dirty hands.

"Why hello there pretty little miss. What are you doin out here all by yourself at this time a night?" The man had apparently laid one on as he slurred through his words and staggered closer toward Selphie. "You know these streets can be awfully dangerous for a pretty little thang like you," he said with a wicked grin. Selphie was beginning to feel sick to her stomach, but tried to shake off the feeling.

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thank you for the advice, I'll hurry back home right now." The man was slowly moving closer with his fumbling steps.

"I'm not so sure miss, I should do right and walk you home to make sure you get there safely," Selphie began taking small steps backward but the man continued to close the gap.

"Again, thank you but I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm almost there anyway."

"Now looky here missy, I'm just trying to be a gentlemen now, I'm a lookin out for your safety," she was almost in his reach so he threw his hand out to grab her.

"No thank you!" Selphie dodged his hand and began sprinting toward the hotel. All she had to do was get in through those front doors and she would be safe and out of harms way. She was getting closer and closer to the hotel but she could hear the man's foot steps right behind hers. There the Dollet Hotel was in all its glory just cross the street and she was home free, but she could almost feel the man right on top of her so Selphie turned her head to catch a glimpse as to just how close behind the man was and then the unthinkable happened… she tripped.

She felt her body come crashing down onto the cold, wet cobblestone street and then the harsher hand snatching her up by her wrist and thrusting her small frame against the wall of a dark alleyway. Her mind was blank and she couldn't believe what was happening or even how it was happening to her.

"I'll give you anything! You can have all my credit cards and all the money in my purse, please just let me go home!" She pleaded, but the man soon had both her hands pinned above her head with his one hand, while his other gripped her face.

"I don't think money will be enough here. I think that you owe this gentlemen for walking you all the way home," he hissed into here ear. Tears began to well up in Selphie's eyes as the man's hot breath stung her ear. She frantically started kicking her feet but the drunken man moved his hand from her face down to her legs and he began to inch his hand up her skirt. Selphie was about to scream when the man lunged his body forward crushing her rib cage and knocking the wind out of her.

"A lady is suppose to speak when spoken to, you aren't actin very lady like now are ya?" Selphie's mind was a blur, no way was this happening, what should she do, what could she do? She just closed her eyes as tightly as she could and prey to wake up from the nightmare when the pressure on her chest was suddenly gone and her hands were free again.

A deep voice came from a tall, dark, and looming third figure in the dark alley. "That's no way to treat a lady…" At this Selphie opened her eyes to find her attacker was held high in the air by a chunk of his clothes.

"What are you gonna do about it punk?" Scoffed the plastered man. His question was soon answered with a heavy-handed fist knocking him right in the jaw. The man was then dropped and he quickly fell to his knees while cupping his face.

"Get out of here and leave her alone," spoke the dark figure. It had appeared that the man understood he was defeated for he had slowly rose to his feet and turned to walk away, but before Selphie could even begin to feel relieve the drunken man came back swinging at the figure. He had acquired a broken bottle while on the ground in his slump and he jabbed at the figure, causing some pained grunts from the looming figure that was now wounded on his right side and left shoulder. Both the figure and the man took a step back, the man almost exuding triumph while the figure held at his side, when the figure started to laugh.

"You get in a couple cheep shots and you think you've won?" The figure arched his head up toward the man who was now growing paler with each word spat at him from the figure. "You should have walked away when I gave you the chance."

The figure flew at the man in an instant. Before the man even had a chance to get another jab in with his broken glass the bottle was knocked out of his hands and shattered. The figure pummeled the man with hit after hit until he was knocked nearly out cold. In a heap on the ground the figure snatched the man by his collar and pulled him close and whispered something in his ear, abruptly the man took off running and was soon out of sight.

Selphie could only sit back and watch in horror as all the events took place. She was unable to move, speak, think, and barely breathe. She just sat and marveled at all of it when the cold drops of rain on her cheek woke her up from her trance. She almost felt safe but for the figure that stood before her and staring at her. This dark man had just saved her but for what, so he then he could have his way with her?

The figure clutched at his side and fell down to the cold cobblestone street. Selphie realized he was much more wounded then he was letting on to either her or her attacker that had just moments ago run off into the night. Selphie thought to follow suit and began to focus her attention on the ever so close Dollet Hotel. The rain was becoming heavier and her clothes were sopping wet but then she stopped and glanced back at the man who had just saved her life.

Slowly she approached the body that lay quivering on the icy street and then knelt herself down beside him. She then reached into her purse and produced a high potion that she had stowed in there for emergencies, this one seemed as good as any. The high potion seemed to have no effect on the wounds inflicted on this poor man.

"I've got to do something," she thought. "I can't just leave him here." Soon an idea came to her.

"Okay, you just stay right here, I'll be right back!" Selphie jumped up and scurried across the street and into her original destination, the Dollet Hotel. The smooth marble floor was soon covered by a trail of small puddles left by the sopping garments that adorned Selphie. Finally she spotted what she needed, two security guards.

"Hey! Can you two come and help me? There's a man out there who's pretty banged up. I just need someone to help me get him to my room." The two men who had done absolutely nothing but stand there for hours were generally pretty pleased to actually feel useful for a change, but the fact the task was for Selphie Tilmitt had even more delight tied around it.

"Anything for you Miss Tilmitt! Just show us the way!" The two men were out the door and following Selphie into the poring rain to retrieve the fallen warrior who was just where Selphie had left him. Each guard slung one of the man's arms around their shoulders and lugged the man back to the hotel, they then helped him into the elevator leading up to Selphie's suite on the top floor.

"Just lay him down on the couch," the guards did so. Selphie couldn't help but notice how even more worn this man appeared when the light. Selphie then thanked he two guards who had helped her and she tipped each of them generously.

"Oh, hey guys before you leave, can you have room service bring me up some of the house soup, bring lots of it, I'm starving and I'm freezing," she said as she tried to warm herself with her hands. Both guards just smiled and gave a knowing look at one another.

"Sure thing Miss Tilmitt, we'll have them bring some up right away," and then the two were out the door leaving Selphie and her new guest all by themselves.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Dollet Hotel was famous for its superb décor in that it breathed sophistication and elegance, yet was found to be cozy and inviting all at the same time. This feat was achieved by incorporating warm and rich colors with intricate patterns and textures.

Selphie's suite was exquisite but not ostentatious. She had more than enough money for the penthouse suite, but she opted for the lesser. She didn't need the extra room and privacy so it seemed rather silly and pointless in her mind. Her room was sufficient for her needs.

The suite had an average sized kitchen area dressed with black marble counters and stainless steal appliances, a small nook was found through and archway with an elegant mahogany table for dining, seats enough for two. Her bedroom was luxurious with a thick embroidered silk bed spread and textured tapestries. Each down pillow was lined with a gold trim to match the embroidery accenting the red of the comforter. The bathroom was rather small but luscious like the rest of the suite containing a porcelain claw foot tub and a small vanity with a matching porcelain sink bowl . Finally the living room that followed the lavish theme through out. Tall columns lined the walls while crown molding made a bold separation between the creamy colored ceiling and the deep crimson walls. In the center of the room was a luscious ivory couch that faced a large fire place which is what caught Selphie's eye.

Granted the hotel was much warmer than the icy rain outside, the living room just wasn't warm enough to thaw her frozen bones. She made her way to the great fire place and started the makings of a roaring flame. She then scurried into the bathroom where she snatched up as many towels as she could wrap her tiny arms around and rushed back into the living room where her rescuer laid motionless on the ivory colored sofa. Selphie stopped for a moment in the doorway to gaze at her hero for the evening.

She realized he was fairly tall because his feet had carried over the arm rest of the couch and as far as couches went, it was a pretty long couch. She also observed his haggard clothing that had apparently seen much better days than as of late. He wore a long tired gray jacket, its hem falling just below his knees. His feet were covered by well worn combat boots. Atop his head was a charcoal knit cap which long strands of hair were peaking out of. Overall the man was filthy and his clothing could use a washing, some articles probably needed to meet with an incinerator. Selphie smiled at the thought, but her smile easily washed away as did the color in her cheeks as she finally noticed the deep red that was slowly making an appearance on the sofa.

She darted frantically over to couch, dropping some of the towels in the process. The man wasn't moving at all and this terrified her. She quickly called upon a curaga spell and cast it on the man. Some of her tension eased when she witnessed the slow and steady rise of his chest. _At least he's breathing… _Selphie knew that breathing wasn't just enough, she had to find a doctor to stitch up his wound and soon, but the fact he was breathing on his own was a good sign.

Selphie almost jumped out her skin when she heard the loud pounding on the door but then she remember the room service she had requested. She jumped up and dashed toward the door and opened it with a panicked look in her eyes which the young boy caught on to.

"Um… I'm here with your room service miss," the boy said timidly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Can you do me a favor and I need it really fast okay?" The boy just nodded ready to do anything at the request of Miss Tilmitt. "Okay, I need you to find me a doctor!" The boy seemed confused upon hearing the favor she begged of him. "What? What's the matter?"

"Well there is a small clinic down a couple blocks from here, but they don't usually take emergency patients and this sounds like it's an…"

"It is an emergency!" The boy was becoming more anxious with each and every time Selphie barked at him.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sure there's a doctor or someone who could help that is a guest here, let me just check with the girl at the counter down stairs and I'll send them to your room okay!"

"That would be great and please hurry." The boy gave a curt nod and rushed down the hall. Selphie rolled the cart into the suite and then seated herself again by the man. _Okay good, he's still breathing._ She then curled her fingers around his wrist to begin searching for a pulse but abruptly ripped her hand away from his icy flesh. Her mind was racing and she couldn't concentrate on what to do. She was worried about the excessive bleeding as well as his vitals, but now the new concern of his low body temperature was plaguing her thoughts.

She began to tear his drenched clothing off his body. She had to warm him up somehow and she knew the wet clothing wasn't helping her at all. First she began to prop him up to remove his long coat which proved to be a much more difficult task then she had anticipated. Although the man was slender he was still much larger than she was but this wasn't going to stop her. She threw her whole might into holding up his dead weight while she coaxed each arm out of the sleeves, then as gently as possible she let his body back down onto the couch. She then moved to lift his legs and remove the other half of the long coat from his body. Then she quickly tore off the dark hooded sweater he wore underneath his gray jacket only to reveal another article of clothing. The long sleeve T-shirt seemed to be the last layer covering his upper body.

She then moved down to his feet where she hastily removed the combat boots and what was left of his socks. Selphie then paused for a moment, her hand hovering over the buckle of his belt, as she realized she would now have to remove his pants. She could feel her face tingling as the blood rushed to her cheeks. _What is wrong with me? This is a matter of life and death! What the hell am I thinking! _Quickly she shook any thoughts from her mind and undid his belt then began inching his black pants down to his ankles and finally removed them. She silently thanked Hyne he had undergarments on. Even though they were just as wet as all his other clothing, she figured she would let the doctor remove those.

For the second time that evening she was frightened by a thunderous knock at the door. She sprang up and flung open the door to see a very cranky looking old man dressed in house slippers, silk pajama bottoms and a robe, toting a large black bag. The man was hunched over but was still slightly taller than Selphie. The old man lowered his glasses to over look Selphie.

"Whatever the problem is it had better be worth my time, especially at this late hour," the old man said with a grunt. Before he had anymore time to spout off about the time of night Selphie had yanked him into her suite and right up to the couch side of her rescuer. The doctor knelt down and began searching for a pulse on the man's neck and much to his pleasure he found that there was a pulse, however, it was slightly faint due to the obvious loss of blood. His heart was beating and his lungs were breathing, this aloud the doctor to move onto other things. Selphie just stood by watching anxiously.

"I'm going to need your help now miss," said the doctor. Selphie's emerald eyes darted toward the doctor and she nodded frantically. "This man is in danger of hypothermia. You've done good to remove his clothing but we need to get him warm and real quick like." Selphie continued to nod and absorb everything the doctor was telling her. "Go and start a bath," Selphie jumped up and turned to head to the bathroom, "But wait miss! Make sure the water is only lukewarm, we can't force his body into an extreme warm from an extreme cold now."

Selphie noted what the doctor had told her as she made her way into the bathroom. She turned both the faucets tested the water until it was the specified lukewarm. She then left the tub to fill and ran back into the living room where she stopped in sheer horror to find the doctor sewing up the two pieces of flesh so he could close the wound. She could feel her stomach turning from the sight of the needle piercing the man's skin. _Come on Selph, just toughen up, you can do this… _Selphie silently encouraged herself by the doorway while the doctor finished closing the wound and he wore a slight smiley as he was very proud of his work.

"Don't be shy now missy. I'm through with the unpleasant part, you can come back in." Selphie was kind of embarrassed to here the doctor say that but she was much happier to see that the grumpy old doctor was now wearing a smile. "I think he's going to be alright. His vitals are doing fairly well and the wound is now closed up so he's no longer bleeding as much but we really need to get him warmed up. Have you started the bath?" Selphie nodded. "Alright then, um…" The doctor looked at Selphie and back to the unconscious hero, then he began to scratch his head, "Well now this is a tricky one."

"Excuse me?" Selphie was oblivious to what was going on.

"Well miss, you seem to be rather, how should I say this? This fellow is fairly large and we need to transport him into the bathroom, I'm not as able as I used to be and you're we'll say, very petite." At this Selphie just bowed her head and began to rub her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"Sir, if you please not underestimate me, I know I am small but please, if you'll just help me a little I'm sure we can get him in there." The request was reasonable so he agreed.

Selphie did most of the work with the unconscious man's arm slung over her shoulder, even she was surprised by her own strength and will power to move this being that was so much larger than she was. After he had been placed in the half filled tub the doctor proceeded with further instructions as to what Selphie needed to do. He explained that she had to slowly ease the man's body temperature back to a somewhat normal state by adding warmer water to the tub every 10 minutes or so. In the mean time he instructed her to clean the countless wounds the man had on his body as well as carefully clean the large one he had just sewn back together. After giving her all the instructions on how to properly dress and protect the stitches the doctor closed up his handy black bag and was out the door.

Selphie was glad to finally be able to breath. Things were going to be okay now that no one's lives were on the line. She added a little more hot water to the tub and then began cleaning up the chaotic mess from earlier. _What in Hyne's name was I thinking when I grabbed all these towels?_ She began picking them up and was very happy to find that most of them were still folded which meant much less clean up for her. She stacked the towels by the small mahogany table next to a large black leather easy chair. She then picked up the black boots and placed them next to the fire place where they could stay overnight and hopefully dry out. After that she proceeded to gather up his other discarded clothes which she couldn't believe were still so wet and hung them in front of the fire place as well.

First were the pants, then his tatter stockings, next was the long sleeve T-shirt and the dark hoody, finally the long gray jacket. But she didn't hang it right away, she stopped for a moment to study its features. Yes, it was a well worn in jacket with many rips and tears, not to mention it was filthy with Hyne knew what, but there was something about it. She pinched the collar between her fingertips, the fabric was heavy and thick at one point but now it stands to reason why the rest of the man's clothes were soaking wet. Her hand fell down the shoulder of the coat to the sleeve were there was a hint of red, a marking of some sort which Selphie couldn't really decipher what it may have been originally. She ran her index finger over the faded red symbol and a thought shot into her mind, but she instantly shook it away.

Selphie had had enough pondering for one night so she hung the jacket in its proper place and headed back toward the bathroom. She needed to add some more hot water and she wanted to start in on cleaning some of those wounds before he became conscious again. In the hall leading to the bathroom she passed a mirror in which she back tracked to fully take in her own appearance for the first time throughout the horrific evening. She looked simply awful, her hair was still wet and clinging to her face and neck while her complexion mimicked that of a ghost. With all her focus on her guest she had completely forgotten about her own sopping wet clothing which still adorned her body. With the night slowing down she realized her head was throbbing and her joints were aching. _Soon enough Selph, get it together for just a little bit longer and then you can rest._

She continued on toward the bathroom and opened the door. The man was still out of it which was good because she had to clean all the cuts he had acquired during the brawl in the alley. She found a small wash cloth and a bar of soap in which she used to beginning cleaning the lesions that covered the man's body. She started on his neck and worked her way down his left arm, massaging gently each wound with her soapy wash cloth. Selphie seemed to be in a daze just slowly cleaning the man's arm, she wasn't thinking of anything, just simply staring off into space.

She jolted back into reality as there was a sudden firm grip on her wrist and then came a voice from the man. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little messenger girl…" Selphie could only blink wide eyed. _No way… it couldn't be him… _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_The salty sea air danced around the child's chestnut hair. She was a rather small child, especially when compared to other children her same age. Her bright green eyes full of wonder and a face adorned with excitement, was always the look worn by this particular little girl. Her tiny frame was crouched down in the sand as her curious little eyes were drawn to the most perfect of seashells. Unlike all the other gifts from the ocean, this one was not chipped or dinged. It was aligned and symmetrical, also sporting a pale shade of pink, not like any seashell she had ever seen before. She just sat in amazement and stared at it, almost afraid to touch it._

_Before she could even blink the beautiful seashell was snatched right up by a little boy perhaps just a year older than she. The little blonde demon was infamous for tormenting her even more so when she was minding her own business. Like her his eyes were green, but his wore a whole new world of character. While hers were sweet and angelic, his were a bit more jaded and troubled, but his eyes were not his trademark, it was that impish grin, much like the one he was currently wearing._

_"Seifer! Please give it back!" The little girl begged and pleaded, but Seifer seemed not to hear any of her requests. He pinched the shell between his tiny fingertips and held it up to the sky as if to study it while the girl continued to squeal. "Pretty please with a cherry on top! Just give it back! Its mine!" At this the his interest perked up._

_"Its yours is it?" The little girl just nodded with pleading eyes. "Well, you weren't holding it, you were just looking at it, so how is it yours? Your name's not on it either, I checked both sides, no Selphie in sight." Selphie's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She flung herself at Seifer in an attempt to free the seashell from his tiny fist but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do it. She stepped back and in one balled up fit of anger she slugged Seifer right in the face. He just starred back at her, then he glanced at the shell in his hand, then once again toward Selphie who was flushed with tears streaming down her face. He closed his small palm around the shell, then hurled it into the ocean and walked away leaving little Selphie sobbing into her tiny little hands._

Everything was dark but she could feel a warm wetness on her cheek, but she wasn't crying was she? Selphie opened her eyes to a blurry image of what looked to be the ceiling of the bathroom in her suite. For a moment she gazed at the light and the texture of the ceiling as her eyes regained their focus. Then there were more drops on her face and she soon realized the horror of where it was exactly she was. She instantly flung herself up only to meet with a very unwelcome head rush and a pair of impish green eyes.

"Have a nice sleep?" A deep and raspy tone from none other than Seifer Almasy. Her bug eyes just gaped at him and her mind shot back and forth. _How could I not see it before? Its so obvious now! That's HIS jacket, those were HIS boots! That's him, that's really HIM and he's in my bath tub! _

Beneath the lengthy, matted hair that fell to his shoulders, the beard that had grown thick around his chin, and all the grime and filth atop his face, was a pair of deep bottle green eyes and an infamous grin that could belong to no other man in the world.

Wide eyed Selphie continued to stare at Seifer. Her eyes were just beating into him. The poor man was in an uncomfortable enough situation, he did not need her gawking at him.

"Don't look so excited to see me will ya?" He spouted out sarcastically but managed to break the silence in the process, if only for a moment.

Selphie blinked out of the trance and then ran her hand through her still wet hair. She then drew her attention to the tile floor. She wanted to say something, scream something, anything at all, but what to say? After all just hours ago she had truly thought him to be dead and here he was, alive and right in front of her.

Seifer just sat back and watched Selphie. He could tell she was thinking and to him personally, he thought she was thinking too much and he'd had enough of this silence. So Seifer decided to make light of a heavy situation, another one of the many things he's notorious for.

"I used to think you weren't so bad messenger girl, but you've really let yourself go," he uttered toward her small frame. Selphie's eyes that had moments ago been so empty and staring off into space were now shot back at Seifer with a twinge of rage flickering in the corners.

"Oh and I suppose I should actually value that opinion from someone like yourself who can't even find the time to properly bathe himself, hmm?" She spat back at him with a stern look on her face, but inwardly she sighed with relief, this was the same old Seifer she had always known.

"Why go to the trouble of bathing myself when I can just have you do it for me?" He flashed her a grin but his face soon met with soapy wash cloth and he could hear her leaving the room.

"Well now that your awake and fully capable you can do it yourself," She said as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Waves of thoughts and emotions kept crashing in Selphie's mind but she fought off most of them. She just wanted to focus on the fact he was alive. She knew she could ask him all the questions that were swarming in her head later, now just didn't seem like a good time. It was a good time, however, for her to finally rid herself of her soaking wet clothes.

She peeled them off her skin but soon found that her bare flesh was still icy cold and goose bumps began forming. Selphie quickly unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a pair of fluffy fleece pajama bottoms that were decoratively adorned with little yellow chicobos. She then found a navy blue hoody, immediately pulled that over her head, and then curled her hair around her ears.. After finding her favorite pair of long stockings she heard the sound of heavy feet coming from the bathroom. Selphie moved toward the doorway and peered down the short hallway.

"Do you need any help in there?" She knew he was pretty weak after what all had happened and she had never seen him so skinny before in all her life.

"No," there was a pause and she could hear him moving around in the bathroom, "where in the hell are all the damn towels?" At this Selphie breathed a small laugh and then made her way to the living room where she grabbed a couple off the stack of folded towels. She then made her way back to the bathroom door where she knocked ever so politely. The door peeked open to reveal a much cleaner but still hair heavy face. Seifer reached his hand out, nabbed the towels, and hastily slammed the door in her face.

Selphie could only scoff at this. "You're welcome," she muttered under her breath as she headed back to the patiently waiting bowls of chicken noodle soup that were brought up to the suite earlier in the evening. The soup was warm but Selphie wanted it hot. She pushed the cart into the kitchen so she could reheat the soup to a more appetizing temperature. Amidst her busy work she had failed to notice Seifer standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a bathroom towel. A slight clearing of his throat was all he needed to do for her to move her attention toward him, where she gave him a quick look up and down. _Man he is skinny… _

"Do you maybe want something else to wear?" He responded with a questioning look. "I mean, I've got your clothes drying in front of the fireplace. I just meant a little something to wear until they were dry, or do you prefer to fashion the towel?" Seifer just rolled his eyes.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to humiliate myself by trying to squeeze into a pair of your chicobo pajama bottoms," he said while crossing his arms and propping himself up against the frame of the doorway. Selphie just sighed.

"Even if you wanted to I wouldn't let you wear my pj's. I've got something I think will be fine for you," she said and scurried off into her bedroom. Seifer could hear her rummaging around in the room and decided to stop her before she wasted her time.

"Look, I highly doubt there is anything you own that I could possibly fit into," but then Selphie appeared before him and produced a pair of rather large navy blue gym shorts, obviously issued by Balamb Garden with its trademark insignia in the corner. Also in tote she had a large gray sweatshirt, also Balamb Garden issued. Seifer remembered these clothes well, he had acquired quite a few of them back in his garden days. Seifer eyed the pair of shorts and the sweatshirt that were much too large to be Selphie's and then threw a puzzled look in her direction. Selphie began to blush a feverish red.

"Um, they're not exactly mine."

"Uh huh, I can see that. Then who do these clothes belong to?" At this Selphie blushed an even deeper red and began curling her hair around her ear, however, she was quick to change the subject.

"Does that really matter? Look, do you want to wear them or not?" Seifer was really curious as to how these garments came to be in Selphie's possession and he continued to look upon them questioningly. This made Selphie even more nervous so she continued on her efforts to focus Seifer's thoughts elsewhere.

"I guess if you'd rather wear the towel then I'll just put these back where I found them," she baited as she strolled slowly back down the hallway, now she had him.

"Alright, fine. Just give me the damn things." Gladly she tossed the shorts in his direction. Immediately he pulled the sweatshirt over his head and the gym shorts he simply pulled up underneath the towel before finally discarding the damp cloth in the bathroom hamper. He moved his eyes Selphie who seemed rather pleased that the clothes fit him so well.

"You happy now?" Selphie tilted her head to one side and shifted her weight on her hips. She sat back studying Seifer which made him a little uncomfortable. Naturally he just crossed his arms.

"Nope," she replied.

"What now?"

"You need a hair cut," she said as a wicked grin became more apparent on her face.

"Oh no, I am not letting you near my hair! You'll butcher me!"

"Oh come on! Its not like I can make your hair look any worse then it does now," she said with a smirk. Seifer just let his head fall limp in defeat, she was right. He did need a hair cut and right now the thought of his hair being off his neck sounded so nice, even if it meant a really choppy hair cut as a price to pay.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers can they," he said wincing as Selphie yanked him back into the bathroom where she magically produced a pair of razor sharp scissors. Seifer could just imagine devil horns growing out of he skull. Selphie gestured her hand toward the toilet in which Seifer hesitantly took his seat.

"Okay first I need you to just close your eyes," before Seifer had a chance to protest her unusual request she interrupted with a soft and reassuring tone. "Just trust me." His eyes narrowed and he couldn't believe he was here following orders from none other than that little pimp squeak Selphie Tilmitt, but who was he to argue the small request of closing his eyes, this was the first time he had felt warmth in weeks. After a moment he obeyed with a long heavy sigh.

Finally with his eyes closed Selphie began her work. Seifer could feel his hair being tugged in several different directions. Selphie wasn't pulling his hair though, she was very gentle and tender with every swift little motion she made. He could hear each snip of his hair and the fact they were being made so quickly made him even more nervous. He continued to remind himself of how he hated the feeling of his hair on his neck and that no matter the outcome of his hair cut at least his neck would be free. The snipping was getting closer and closer to his head and Seifer couldn't help but wonder how much she was taking off. He was just about to say something when he could feel her hand brushing off all the fallen locks off his shoulders.

"All finished!" Selphie squealed with excitement, "ready to see my masterpiece?" He wasn't sure if he was ready but he looked anyway. It was his hair the way he had always remembered it. Like she had somehow magically restored it. He ran his hand over his smooth hair. It felt so good to have it nice, short, and clean again, he couldn't remember the last time his hair felt so nice.

Selphie beamed with pride while impatiently waiting for his reaction. What words would he use to thank her? She just couldn't wait to hear it. Seifer threw a quick glance at Selphie and then back to his reflection in the mirror.

"I guess its alright. Not the best hair cut I've ever had but not the worst either." Selphie's jaw nearly hit the floor but Seifer just continued to pet his new hair and ignore any reaction Selphie had to his comment. Selphie was left speechless and opted for storming out of the bathroom and refocusing her attention on the soup once again.

Seifer remained in the bathroom. He really couldn't believe how good she had really done, of course he would never give her the satisfaction in knowing that but she really surprised him. In fact the whole situation he found rather unbelievable. He was one that most would consider to be down on his luck by first glance, but had anyone truly known who it was they were looking upon then their assessments would be far graver then just a case of bad luck. He defied and went against the few people who had known him longer than anyone else, in actuality, the closest thing to a family as he would ever likely get. He had helped in the almost destruction of time and life itself by battling all who opposed and claiming himself to be some sort of knight. Yet here he found himself, waking up in a bath tub being washed up by Selphie Tilmitt. The very same Selphie he had fought not so long ago in a battle over the planet. His mind wandered and he couldn't help but begin to think what she was up to.

Seifer began to rub the back of his clean and hair free neck with his hand. Then his eyes fell onto the beard that had taken over his face. Any ponder quickly left his head as he started a search for a razor. He eyed a small pastel pink one on the sink counter but refrained himself from using it unless he absolutely had to. Soon the quest to find a more manly shaver became increasingly futile and his eyes met yet again with Selphie's girly razor.

Seifer slowly reached for the pink contraption and stopping just before touching it as if its plastic surface would burn the skin of his fingertips. He let out a deep sigh from his chest and then grabbed it. He cringed because once he actually had the object in his hand he caught sight of dainty little flowers all decoratively placed on the handle. The tiny little flowers seemed to be mocking him and any once of man hood left of him, but his eyes soon wandered to his reflection in the mirror. _I guess desperate times call for desperate measures._ At this Seifer swallowed his pride and began the painful process.

AN: WOOT!

I just wanted to thank all six of you who reviewd, I need not say your names because you know who you are, butwhat ever advice you give is much appreciated. I'm also really excited to see I have a few fans out there, yay! I'll try and keep this thing updated as much as possible, but just remember, good stories take time and shouldn't be rushed... I hope I didn't rush this chapter! I'm lookin forward to more reviews, somuchas graciasin advance.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_The little blonde demon sat very impatiently in the corner of his room, arms folded across his chest as he waited for his time out to end. To the five-year-old it made no sense that Selphie could slug him in the face and not get time out as well. The minutes passed by seeming like hours to the small boy, but the more time that passed the more his flaring temper calmed. Finally when his mind quieted he could hear the small cries coming from the room next to his. He was afraid to move for he knew his timeout wasn't over just yet, but his curiosity won that battle._

_He sneaked over to the door and pressed his tiny ear against the wood to listen in. He could hear Selphie crying but it was hard to understand what she was saying. Matron, who had sent him to time out earlier, was failing miserably at consoling the little girl. She offered to help Selphie find a new seashell, but that didn't work. She offered to read her a story and give her some ice cream later on, but that failed as well. Matron decided then that it would be best to just let Selphie finish out her crying and maybe give her the offers again when she was happier. Seifer could hear Matron leaving the girls' room and he scurried back over to his corner just before Matron appeared in the doorway._

_"Have you learned your lesson?" Seifer nodded quickly, excited that his punishment was finally over. "Alright then, you need to apologize to Selphie before you can do anything else." His excitement was extinguished with that last bit. Seifer hated having to say sorry, especially to the little crybaby, but he nodded to Matron anyway._

_He quietly knocked on her door only to meet with a tearful, "go away!" Even though she was a crybaby he felt really bad this time for hurting her feelings. He was used to her crying over silly stuff but she was really sad this time and he knew it was his fault._

_Seifer then had an idea of how he could try and cheer her up. He ran back into his room and began rummaging through a small drawer. There were papers, crayons, all sorts of random things a five-year-old would like to keep safe, but then he found just what he was searching for._

_He returned once again at Selphie's door only this time he skipped the polite knocking and just quietly let himself in. He found Selphie face down, crying into her pillow. "Um… Selphie…"_

_The small girl lifted her head and set her swollen eyes upon the boy and just glared, "Go away! I hate you Seifer!" She then began crying harder into the pillow._

_"Selphie I'm really sorry I threw your seashell into the ocean." At this Selphie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Here…" Seifer produced a small green rock. It was smooth to the touch and with the right imagination, it formed a misshapen heart. Selphie eyed the rock and the tears stopped flowing. The little girl just gazed at it, afraid to touch it. "Go on. Take it, its yours." _

_"Really? I can have it?"_

_"Yeah." For the first time the frown Selphie had been wearing turned into her infamous bright smile._

_"Wow! Thanks Seifer! This is way neater then that stupid seashell!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Come on, lets go eat some lunch now."_

His face was warm. This new found feeling eased Seifer out of his dream and back into consciousness. Something so small that so many take for granted was what he was currently basking in. He was clean and warm. He kept his eyes closed and took in every ounce of heat around him. He wasn't sure how long this feeling was going to last so he really wanted to remember every tiny bit of it, from the way the sunshine felt on his face to the incredibly soft blanket he was now stretching under. This wake up routine brought to his attention the unwelcomed fact that his whole body ached of pain from his midnight brawl the night before, not to mention his new set of stitches on the right side of his torso.

The soreness could wait as his mind was soon filled with the intoxicating aroma of bacon. _Yummy._ He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten so well. Last night it was chicken noodle soup, now bacon and coffee, it was almost as if he was still dreaming! Then again, anything would seem like fine cuisine after you've been dumpster diving to survive. That wasn't such a pleasant thought and he decided again to pay it no mind and just continue enjoying himself for however much longer he could.

He finished up his stretching and opened his eyes to a sun lit living room. He let his nose lead him into the kitchen where he found a very perky Selphie, all showered and dressed for the day. The clock read that it was 11:00 but he could tell Selphie had already been awake for hours. She stood in front of the stove where she was cooking the mouthwatering bacon. In her cooking frenzy she didn't seem to notice Seifer groggily standing in the kitchen. He saw that the small table was set and decided it best to just sit himself and wait for her to finish preparing the meal.

"Good morning sleepy. Had you slept any longer and I would have had to say good afternoon," he could hear her smiling right from where he was seated which bothered him to no end. He was still tired, sore, and grumpy, he didn't need her lively attitude to top things off. Just when he was about to give her a hard time he had a change of heart, after all you don't want to piss off the person who's preparing your food.

"Alright Seifer, I only know a few ways to cook eggs so you had better choose wisely," Selphie teased over her shoulder.

"I like them over easy and if you can't cook them that way then I don't want any at all."

"My-my someone's in a grumpy mood. Not that I blame you, that was quite a rough night last night. However you're in luck, eggs over easy is one of my specialties," she said with a smile in her eyes, "would you like some toast with them as well?" Seifer just nodded as Selphie made her way to the small table with a cup of coffee. Once he had the mug he breathed in the aroma. Sometimes it wasn't the taste of the hot coffee that woke him up, just that wonderful scent that came with it. This cup was perfect; black, just the way he liked it. Selphie had already gone back to her cooking but Seifer wondered how she knew how he liked his coffee. He decided not to dwell on the thought and he wrote it off as a lucky guess. He turned his attention to the strategically placed news paper. It was obviously something Selphie had placed there to distract him while she cooked, but hey, it was working.

He skimmed over the front page that has been covered with the same news for weeks. There's always some new controversy over the garden that is to be built in Esthar. There are plans to begin construction in early spring but the main problem seems to revolve around location. Many Estharians are worried that if its constructed too close to the metropolis then it stands to put the cities inhabitants at risk, where as President Lorie believes if the garden is located farther away from Esthar then it will put the people at an even greater risk. All of this disinterested Seifer for his mind fell elsewhere.

A week ago he had been using old newspapers for blankets and try as he might he was unable to shake the thought of what after this. Here he was enjoying this hotel room, this wonderful food, finally being clean and warm, but where would he end up? He really just wanted to silently thank Selphie for keeping him alive that much longer and leave before anything went too much further.

Selphie had quietly wandered up as this battle raged in Seifer's head. She saw he was staring at the paper but she knew he wasn't reading a word of it, his eyes were trying to answer all the questions that were flaring in his head and for a moment she was almost afraid to break his train of thought. She sat for a moment and decided to quit being so thoughtful. So she set the plate down in front of him and the glass against the table made a loud thunk.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast," and then she turned to scurry off somewhere. Seifer thought of asking her to join him but he had guessed that she had more than likely eaten her breakfast hours earlier.

Selphie had ran off into her bedroom, she decided that the cooking mess could wait till later and that a little freshening up before she went back out to brave the elements was in order. She really had hoped to get more Christmas shopping done earlier that morning but she was far too busy buying groceries so she could cook up something for breakfast and maybe other meals. Selphie hadn't planned on staying in Dollet for a long time but with the unexpected surprise of finding the Seifer Almasy and alive on top of that well, it tweaked her original strategy needless to say.

She checked her list once more. She had already bought presents for Cid, Edea, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa, but she still needed gifts for the two hardest people to shop for, Quistis and Squall. The others were easy because she was a lot closer with them and she knew right off the bat what each would want for Christmas. Quistis and Squall, however, were like puzzles that she had to figure out. Selphie wasn't sure where to look but she knew that'd she'd know what to get them when she saw it.

She muffled around her room for that wonderful cap and scarf that sweet Melinda had given her the day before. Selphie couldn't remember for the life of her where she had put them but then it dawned on her that she had hung them on the mantel so they could dry. She grabbed her purse off her end table and headed for the living room. She passed the kitchen but then paused suddenly and took a few steps backward to behold the spectacle that was in front of her eyes. There was Seifer standing in front of the sink clearly washing not only his own dishes, but Selphie's as well. A warm smile made its way on her face but she continued into the living room where she found her knit cap and scarf, just where she had remembered. She placed the cap on her head and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She then turned to see Seifer in usual fashion, leaning against the door frame.

"Get dressed," Selphie demanded. At this Seifer just raised and eyebrow, his facial expression begging her if she was serious.

"You're things are all dry now," but Seifer didn't budge from his post.

"Look, I'm not leaving you out of my sight, just get dressed, you have five minutes while I go and brush my teeth," at which she promptly headed for the bathroom. Seifer was still aching and would have much rather preferred staying indoors where it was nice and warm, why he went along with it? Even he wasn't sure of that. He began pulling his pants on as well as his shirt. Selphie poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in mouth.

"Hey, I got you a few things while I was out this morning that you might want to wear today. They're on the table by the sofa."

He glanced next to the couch and saw a small plastic bag on the table. Its contents were a tightly knit white beanie for his head, which he thought was nice since he couldn't seem to find his other one anywhere, not that he was complaining of course. He also found a few pairs of socks and a pair of black gloves. He quickly finished dressing just in time to see Selphie standing at the door with her purse and room key in hand.

"Ready?" He just shrugged and started heading for the door. Selphie guessed that was a yes, it was just so weird to meet with a Seifer that didn't have much to say. It almost felt like she was in a room with Squall again. The walk to down the hall and to the elevator was silent, but once in the elevator Seifer finally spoke.

"So what are you dragging me around for?" Selphie glanced up at him but he continued his gaze forward, was he mad she wondered.

"Well I'm getting some of my Christmas shopping done early and I've my two hardest people to shop for today. I'd hoped you could keep me company and maybe give a helpful second opinion." Seifer wasn't much for the holiday. It was always just a painful reminder that he had no family. While most students at Balamb Garden had relatives to go home to or at the least close friends to spend the holiday with, he did not. Sure, he had his posse and he cherished the time he had spent with them. Seifer was just never really that close with Rajin and Fujin was so cynical about holidays in general that it only enabled Seifer's distaste for the season. Yet here he was doing Christmas shopping with Selphie Tilmitt of all people.

The afternoon passed much too quickly for Selphie, but uncomfortably slow for Seifer as she did just as he had mentioned. She dragged him from shop to shop only to leave empty handed every time. By four o'clock Seifer's patience was growing thin and the only thing Selphie had purchased thus far was a dinky little hair clip for Quistis. He really couldn't understand how women could shop for hours on end and not grow tired of it, especially when they bought things like dinky hair clips. His legs were so tired and it was getting much harder to ignore the hunger pains, but here they were leaving another shop with nothing in hand.

"Man, I have no idea what to get Squall! This is really hard. I was sure by now I would have found something that he might like just a teensy bit," Seifer had had enough.

"Why does it matter? I mean, even if he loves it he's not going to tell you so. If he hates it he'll just thank you for the stupid thing anyway so why does it matter what you get him?" Selphie half way agreed. It was a good point but still, she had to get something special.

"Look, it matters to me okay. I don't want to think he's just thanking me out of courtesy. I want to get him something he'll love even if he doesn't say it."

"Sounds like a big waste of time to me."

"Oh ba-hum-bug to you Scrooge!" She said so maturely with her tongue sticking out. At this Seifer rolled his eyes but before he had a chance to say anything back Selphie had grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a small craftsman store. Once inside both stopped to take in the atmosphere. The shop smelled so richly of fresh carven wood and leather. Selphie had much doubt she would find what she wanted to get for Squall in there but it was worth a shot. A minute or so passed before Selphie realized she was still holding Seifer's hand. Her face fell a deep shade of red as she hurried to let go of his hand and take off down an aisle. She silently prayed and continued to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

Seifer decided to take a look around at some of the items as well. It was quite clear that whoever had crafted all these things had done so with much passion for his work. He eyed an intricately carved cedar chest but then caught a simple leather bound planner. It was clear-cut but it was a wonderful piece, that is until he caught a glimpse of the price tag. He couldn't believe his eyes that it was 500 gil. At that moment Selphie rounded the corner and snatched the organizer out of Seifer's hand.

"Oh! This is perfect! Thanks for finding it!" She bounced off to the cashier to purchase it. This was insane to Seifer that anyone would spend that much money on a simple little day planner. His curiosity began to lead him to where Selphie obtained that sort of money. He knew the hair clip wasn't as pricey as this planner was but it was still too much for his liking. The more time Seifer spent with Selphie, however, the clearer it was becoming that his thoughts were going to be interrupted far too much.

"That's everyone on my list," Selphie shouted victoriously.

"Great, are we finished then?" Seifer was obviously less than enthusiastic about the feat she had just completed.

"Hmm… no. I don't think we are."

"What? You must be joking."

"No no, I'm most positive."

"Well who else on earth do you need to shop for? You said so yourself that was everyone on your list!"

"My list grew a little okay. Besides you're hungry right?"

"… maybe."

"That's a yes," Selphie said with a little twinkle in her eye, but Seifer just gave her a glance to get on with it.

"Well I don't think I have enough food to prepare dinner so I was thinking we could maybe go and get something to eat."

"And…."

"And I don't want you showing up in this worn and torn jacket and slacks, no offense of course."

"Okay."

"So let's go get you some new clothes so we can eat already!" Seifer just stood there, not really knowing what to do or say and Selphie could just feel that the conversation just took a turn for the awkward. After a much awaited pause Seifer finally choked on his pride and spoke up.

"Look Selphie, I really don't need you to do all this for me. You've done enough." A smirk made itself present on Selphie's lips, she knew how to handle this.

"You think this is for you? Please, don't be so self absorbed. I don't feel like cooking and I'm in the mood for some fine dining. Honestly I can't take you in any nice restaurant looking like this now can I?" Seifer just stood there in awe. He wasn't sure if he should be angry that she more or less confessed she was embarrassed to be seen with him in public or hurt by it. Either way, the hunger pains won and the thought of some fine dining sounded really nice. Selphie could tell that she'd won and that Seifer would oblige. Suddenly her smirk grew somewhat villainous and Seifer's offense turned to worry. _Hyne, what have I just gotten myself into?_

AN: I thank you all for much patience! Can you believe I put up a new chapter? Please tell me it was worth the wait. I know it took a while but hey, can ya blame me? Its summer! Who wants to just sit on a computer and write? Sheesh... >>

Anyway, any comments and concerns would be much appreciated. I've got some tricks up my sleeves but I just want my few fans out there to know (thanks for the reviews by the way) that this is going to be a HELLA long story, so give it time and hopefully it'll be worth it Lookin forward to your reviews! And don't worry, this next chapter shouldn't take so long, I've already got some ideas for it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Selphie's little shopping adventure hadn't quite turned out to be what she had originally envisioned. She had imagined some sort of montage straight out of a movie where a couple would try on hysterical outfits and present them to one another as fashionably as possible. Selphie didn't take into account, however, who her costar was when she visualized the scenario.

She had made several attempts to loosen Seifer up and get a laugh out of him, but it would seem an impossible task since Seifer was even more stubborn than he ever was before. She had begged and pleaded to him to try and just have some fun to which his only reply was something of how their definitions of fun had varied greatly. In Selphie-like fashion she marched over to a bench, sat down, and folded her arms where she waited for Seifer to pick out what he wanted to wear.

Seifer timidly strolled through the boutique. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the hefty price tags on all the clothing items. He really didn't enjoy shopping for himself and the fact that he was shopping with Selphie's pity money made it that much more torturous.

So many thoughts and feelings were running through him that he just couldn't shake. What if someone recognized him as the one and only Seifer Almasy? That was a very real possibility now that he once again looked like his regular old evil self, minus a few pounds of muscle. Yes, he had missed showering, shaving, and hair cuts, but it was the filth and hair that kept his identity a secret. How much longer was he going to be able to keep up this charade with Selphie? It was fun to run around and forget about his life and who he was, if only for a few hours. _Fun. Can't remember the last time I used that word._

Seifer glanced back to the bench that Selphie was pouting on but discovered she had crept off somewhere. Just then she came bouncing around the corner with a pair of khaki slacks and a green button up shirt in hand.

"Hey Seifer, look what I found…" Her smile quickly faded as she realized that something was wrong. Seifer tensed up. He wasn't much for sharing his dark thoughts with others, his mind raced as he searched for an explanation for his anxious behavior, but then Selphie surprised him.

"You know I was actually thinking maybe we should stay in tonight." Seifer just stared back at Selphie rather blankly, but she could sense the calm and relief set in over his demeanor which pleased her greatly. When she spouted out the idea of going out for dinner it sounded great, but the more thought she gave to it she uncovered a few negative scenarios that didn't set so well with her.

"What do you say we go grab some burgers and take them back to the hotel, maybe we can even pick up a movie on the way? I hope you like romantic comedies," she lead him out the store with a grin. Oh how he hated romantic comedies…

Seifer wasn't sure if he was more horrified by the fact he was watching a romantic comedy with Selphie Tilmitt or by the amount of food he just witnessed her grotesquely scarf down. The burger, large order of French fries, small side of onion rings, a lime Ricky, and a cookies n' cream milk shake was enough for a man of his size, but her? That tiny little frame just out ate a starving bum. _What is this world coming to?_

Selphie was beaming. Nothing like a good romantic comedy and a full belly to make her happy and warm her spirits. She glanced at the clock as the credits began rolling on the TV screen.

"Wow, its only 10 o'clock? I wish we had rented some more movies when we were at the store. It closes pretty soon, but I don't really feel like heading back out into the cold. I guess we could just watch some TV until both of us get tired."

"How good are you at poker?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"Well yeah, but why does that…" Selphie finally noticed what Seifer had in his hands.

"Where did you find those?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to play?" There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, something in Selphie's gut told her this might not be the best idea. She smiled a devilish smile.

"Deal me in."

Passing time was the goal and the simple game of poker was accomplishing that, however it was doing so very slowly and painfully. Selphie had remembered poker being a lot more fun than this. There just really didn't seem to be a point. So what if she won a hand or lost a hand?

"Quit day dreaming, my three of a kind beats your pair. Your deal, and shuffle them good this time, I'm starting to think you're cheating." Seifer pushed the cards toward her. She let out a big sigh, how unexciting this game was turning out to be. Her sweatshirt was getting to be a little too warm for her to wear, especially this close to the fire place. She pealed the sweater off and tossed it on the couch.

"Raising the steaks huh messenger girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Seifer eyed the sweatshirt and glanced back at Selphie with his infamous smirk. Her eyes were grew wide with realization.

"Oh ho no, you want me to? I couldn't, no way, huh uh," she shook her head furiously.

"Oh is someone too chicken to play? I guess I wouldn't want to play either if I couldn't win a single hand. You'll be naked in no time," he said leering at her.

"You are such a pig and you are so going down." She snatched all the cards up off the table and began shuffling, she wasn't about to let him get away with talking to her like that.

For the first time since they had started playing Selphie was actually doing okay and keeping up with Seifer. She was becoming more and more anxious though as more and more of her clothes kept coming off. Seifer was down to his pajama pants and boxers but all Selphie had left on was a sports bra and her panties, one more loss for her and Seifer was going to get exactly what he wanted. Selphie couldn't help but smile when she saw the hand Seifer had dealt her, a pair of fours and a pair of jacks. Her smile grew even wider when she watched Seifer smirk and lay down his measly pair of kings. She laid out her hand and Seifer slammed a fist on the table, he hated losing. _Why couldn't she just play like she was playing before!?_

"Don't look at me like that, you dealt that hand to yourself." Seifer stood up and stripped down to his skivvies. Now it was all or nothing. This game was turning out nothing like he had hoped or planned.

Selphie began shuffling the cards, she knew this next round was it, but she just knew she could beat him. _Just one more hand and I've got him, he'll eat those words along with his foot._ She ever so carefully dealt out the hands. Her heart began racing and she almost couldn't look at her cards for fear of what they may or may not turn out to be. She took a slight peek at the five cards in her hands. Her heart began beating even faster when she saw what she held. A straight. Five, six, seven, eight, nine. She wanted to squeal with delight, this game was in the bag, but she wanted to conceal her delight. There was more pleasure to be had in look on Seifer's face when he realized that he'd lost. She glanced up at Seifer, brow furrowed as he looked over his cards, he slid two cards in her direction, discards. _He's got nothing, this game is mine._ She respectively dealt him two more cards. Ever so serious was Seifer's demeanor, even after he eyed his two new cards. He glanced back to Selphie.

"You gonna lay your hand down or what?"

"Gladly." She laid each card down one by one. "A straight." Selphie was beaming.

"Wow… that's a pretty tough hand to beat. Lucky for me that I've got a full house." Selphie's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, no way was this happening to her. He laid out is hand for her to see, three tens and a pair of queens. Selphie froze in horror while Seifer just stared at her ever so villainously.

"You realize what this means don't you?" He asked, eyes locked on Selphie. She crept out of her chair and slowly pushed it back under the table.

"Its getting kind of late, why don't we just go to sleep?" She faked a yawn. Seifer got up out of his chair and started moving himself closer to Selphie.

"Come on Messenger Girl, that's not how the game is played." Selphie kept backing herself away from Seifer.

"Well I just figured since we've been playing for so long and since its nearly one o'clock in the morning, that you would be exhausted and ready to get some shut eye."

"Oh no, I am wide awake as I'll ever be." He was inching himself closer and closer to her when all of a sudden Selphie made a B line straight for her room. Seifer was quick to fall in close behind her. Her eyes were set on that door knob and she could almost feel it in her finger tips when she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist.

"Oh no you don't you cheater! You owe me!" He started tickling her sides and she went down in a fit of laughter. There Selphie was laying on the floor under the merciless hands of Seifer Almasy.

"Ah! Quit it! You're such a jerk!"

"Not until you admit that I'm the grandmaster of poker!"

"Never!" So he continued tickling her sides even harder.

"AHH! SEIFER NO!"

"Say it!"

"Ah! You're the grandmaster of poker! STOP NOW!" Seifer saw that she'd gotten what she deserved, enough was enough. Selphie just laid there trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop smiling. She really couldn't recall the last time she heard Seifer laughing like that.

Her smile quickly faded when she realized that Seifer was still looming above her and his hands were still on her waist. Both their laughter had seized. Selphie's heart began beating wildly in her chest, his impish green eyes staring at hers. He was moving closer and closer, their faces were inches apart when Selphie panicked. She kneed Seifer in the stomach amidst her escape from his grasp.

Seifer just laid there in the hallway clutching his aching abdomen. He heard Selphie slam her bedroom door and click the lock shut. He rolled over and dejectedly headed for his couch. _Some victory this turned out to be…_

AN: Holy cow, its been a long time since I've posted anything! To my loyal fans (all 20 of you or so) I must apologize. I had a little case of writers block. I wrote chapter six and hated it and I wasn't sure how I would be able to follow it up. So walked away for a very long time, then came back and decided to just rewrite the whole chapter and this is what I came up with. I kind of like it and I hope all of you did as well. Keep the reviews coming! I'd like some advice and motivation to keep going with this story. I hope you all enjoy it!!! Muwah! Long live Selphers!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She kept replaying the moment over and over in her head. Laying there nearly naked, underneath the also nearly naked Seifer Almasy, lips about to touch. _What the heck am I getting myself into? He almost kissed me! Or maybe he didn't, maybe his arms were just tired and he was leaning closer because he couldn't bare to hold his own weight.. Anymore? Yeah, we'll go with that, his arms were tired._ Selphie glanced at the clock on the night stand, red numbers mocking her, "3:44." She let out a groan. She thought heading to bed at midnight was a joke in and of itself, but the fact she had been laying there sleepless for three and a half some odd hours… well, it was a sick joke that's for sure. Her eyes darted for the door, it sounded like a certain someone wasn't sleeping either and was moving around. She threw the covers off and was about to head out the door when it got really quiet and she wasn't sure if she just made the noise up in her head, so she waited and listened.

On the other side of the door Seifer was silently cursing himself for making so much noise. He couldn't risk waking Selphie up, not right now. _Be stealthy you idiot, get it together._ He waited and listened anxiously, he wanted be sure he hadn't woken Selphie up and so that he could maintain his quiet exit. He couldn't stay here any longer.

After Selphie so kindly planted her knee in his stomach which came shortly after his victory in their poker match, he spent a good time on that couch thinking and analyzing what had happened, not just that night, but ever since he woke up in her bath tub. He found that he was overwhelmed with the feeling of gratitude, not for being taken in, not for being clean, not for being fed or anything like that. Just for the fact that he was around someone that knew him and didn't hate him. Which he couldn't quite wrap his head around at the same time, why didn't she hate him? Just like everyone else on the planet, she had just as much a right to hate him as they did. He couldn't help but let out a smirk. Not only did she not hate him, but it seemed like she was kind of enjoying his company. He quickly got rid of the smile.

Everything was going relatively smoothly, or as smoothly as things could go considering the circumstances between the two of them, but he had to go and screw things up. _God damn testosterone, she isn't even that cute, why did I try and… _Seifer wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he had attempted to kiss Selphie-The-Messanger-Girl-Tilmitt.

_What am I doing? No good can come of any of this._ He had tried but couldn't calm his thoughts. He wondered how long they could keep this up this little fantasy. The two of them living in this hotel room, going on shopping adventures, having breakfast together, acting as though nothing had ever happened and he wasn't to blame for the almost end of all existence. How long before she went back to Garden? How long before she tells everyone he's still alive? How long until he has to face everyone he's ever known… No. Seifer wasn't ready for any of that. Which was the conclusion he had come to in his three hour ponder on his couch. He made the decision to leave. Pack up whatever things he had and just get out. He couldn't stomach a goodbye, he knew Selphie would never let him just leave peacefully, not without a fight.

He felt like he had waited long enough and since he didn't hear a single sound from her room it meant the coast was clear. He finished his packing as quickly as he could and tip-toed to the door, once out in the hotel hallway he could put on his boots and be gone for good.

"Seifer. Where are you going?" Seifer jumped right out of his skin. Amidst his terror his back pack flew out of his hands and right into the lamp, knocking it off the table and sending it crashing on the floor.

"Son of a! What the hell is your problem sneaking up on me like that!?" Selphie stood there arms crossed, stern look on her face, not even phased by the broken lamp or that she had scared Seifer silly.

"You still haven't answered my question… where are you going?" Heart still racing from being caught and still a bit flustered, Seifer angrily wrapped his hands around his skull.

"What the hell does it look like I was doing. Oh you know, just thought I'd go out for a stroll in the 8 degree weather and get some exercise, come on! I was leaving!"

"Look, you don't have to get all sarcastic with me just because I caught you trying to sneak out," she murmured, "where were you leaving to?"

_Woman's like a god damn cat I swear… _"I don't know! I was just getting out of here. I can't stay here any longer. I've worn out my welcome." At this Selphie let go of her hard negotiations persona and returned to herself, only adorning a frown instead of a smile.

"Worn out your welcome?"

"Its just time I left," he said starting to calm down.

Selphie was so confused. She couldn't understand why he was so eager to leave. What had she done wrong? Unless it had to do with when they almost..

"Seifer if this is about earlier, look, its not big…"

"No! This isn't about that!" His temper was flaring again. "Do you think this is all a little game where we just sit around and play house!? Where you and me are the best of buddies!? Where we act like I never tried to kill you or any of those other Seed brats!? Well I can't take it! I can't play that little bull shit game and go on acting like nothing ever happened!" Selphie was fighting off that burning sensation in her eyes, she wasn't about to sit here and let him be the cause of her tears. "What do you think is going to happen? We just head back to garden merrily and everyone greets me with open arms? Just because you can easily forgive doesn't mean Garden or the rest of the world can too, in fact, if I had a single gil to my name I'd be willing to bet that there's more than a million that would be willing to take my life!" Seifer's rage was boiling over, Selphie was struggling to hold back her emotions. He might make her cry but she was going to be damned if he'd get to see it. Her hand was gripped tighter around the tiny object in her hand.

"Fine! Just go then! Get the hell out of here!" She grabbed his back pack and threw it at him, then flung open the door. With her hand that was hiding something, she pressed it, as well as the object, against his chest, forcing him out the door. "Take this, I don't need it or you anymore!" Then promptly she slammed the door in his face and locked the door.

Finally, she could let go and the tears began flowing and like acid they burnt her cheeks. Her back against the door she slid down and hugged her knees, crying into them. Why was he so mean? All she wanted to do was help him. So what if she hadn't worked out all the details or had some sort of plan of action, she was working with what she had and so far it had been working. _Hyne if he wasn't such a hard headed jerk and just let me take care of things, everything would still be fine._ She cried even more. _Everything would've been just fine. All of Garden might not have welcomed him back, but I know a good handful of people that would have. Hyne why does he have to be so mean?_ She slowly climbed out of her fetal position and drug her feet on the way to her bed once again. She knew the best place for crying was in her bed with her pillow, maybe if she was lucky she could cry herself to sleep.

Out in the hotel hall stood Seifer, seething with anger. _She's still a little kid. She needs to grow the hell up and understand that life isn't a fairytale, its reality and reality is shit._ He brought his hand to his chest where she had pushed him. _It? What did she mean by she didn't need "it"? _He looked down at the floor and there by his feet was a small green rock in the form of a misshapen heart. He crouched down to pick it up and just stared with a furrowed brow at it. He made a fist around it, then jammed it in his pocket and stormed off down the hall. _Just a stupid little girl…_

AN: Phew!!! Man has it been a while! To my old fans, I am sorry I made you wait so long for an update. But come on, you should only write when you're inspired, any other time you write its crap... oh well. What I am really sorry for is that its so short, but I assure you all I should post another update sometime either this month or next. To my new fans... WELCOME! I hope you're all enjoying this Selpher, can you believe how mean they are to eachother? sigh Oh well, I can't wait for all the review, I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't... well, just try and understand that sometimes it has to get worse before it can get better


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_The little girl with the chestnut locks clung to the leg of her matron, sweet emerald eyes filled with the biggest of tears. The slender woman with the long ebony hair gently soothed little Selphie with a warm and comforting hug. "I know its hard sweetie but its time to go. Aren't you even just a little excited to see your new bedroom the Tilmitt's have ready for you at your new home?" The little girl shook her head into Edea's chest. "But they are so nice, remember your walk on the beach with them?" Selphie pulled back and sniffled, then nodded. "Don't you remember how much fun you had with them?" Her little face nodded up and down again, tears subsiding. "Aren't you excited to have more fun with them each and every single day?" Selphie nodded once more, finished with her tantrum, but still determined to pout._

_A nice young couple stood in the doorway, eagerly waiting to take their newly adopted little girl home for the first time. They were the nicest of couples and felt they were blessed to find Selphie and be her parents. The man reached behind him and produce a box wrapped in a soft pink with a delicate white bow._

_"Hey there Selph, I wanted to wait till we got you home to give you this but it looks like you could use it now." The little girl's deep green eyes grew huge with delight. Forgetting any previous anxieties she ran over to the box and tore it open, inside was a chocolate brown teddy bear, as soft as can be. Her eyes beaming she looked back up at the couple, bear in her hands. Her new daddy spoke._

_"He's all yours honey." Selphie hugged the bear tightly and her new mommy crouched down beside Selphie._

_"That's such a nice looking bear you have there, whatever are you going to name him?" The little girl brought her hand to her chin amidst her ponder._

_"Oh I know!" She shouted. "I will call him… Humphrey!"_

_"I think that's the most wonderful name for your teddy bear, its suits him," the new mother smiled. Selphie then jumped into her mom's arms and hugged her like she would never let go._

_A pair of very solemn green eyes were worn by the little blonde tyrant, who quietly watched all of this from a crack in his bed room door. He quietly closed the door and headed for his bed. Now it was just him and Squall… everyone else had found homes. No body wanted a quiet little brown haired, crybaby pest or an angry little blonde with a fiery temper. The little boy crawled under his covers and did his very best not to cry… he wasn't going to be a little baby like Zell or Squall. _

_Then there was a soft knock on the door, then the hinges began to creak as the door was opened ever so tenderly._

_"Seifer.. Are you awake?" She tip-toed over to the bed and nudged his shoulder. The boy violently pulled the covers up tighter._

_"Go away!"_

_"Seifer, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to my new home now."_

_"I don't care.." The little girl paused, not knowing how to react and oh how she hated crying in front of him._

_"I'm going to miss you Seifer. Matron said that she would bring you and Squall up to Trabia so you could visit me in my new home… My new mommy told me it snows there a lot. We could all go sledding together…"_

_"…" The boy was silent._

_"I'm going to miss you a lot Seifer… will you miss me?"_

_"No! Just go ahead and leave already! We don't need anymore little cry babies around here crying all the time!" The little girl, unable to hold back the tears began crying. She couldn't see the pain and sadness behind the little boys anger, so like any four and a half year old, she reacted the only way she knew how._

_"You are so mean! I hate you Seifer!"_

Selphie shot up in bed, face dripping with sweat. When her eyes focused she realized she was home in her dorm room. She leaned back in her soaking sheets for a moment to catch her breath, Selphie couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent night of sleep. _Actually I slept pretty well in Dollet… well at least until that night. _

It had been weeks since she'd come home from her shopping adventures, weeks since her serendipitous run in with Seifer. Coming home she knew she had two options, either: 1. Tell the gang that Seifer was still alive and out there somewhere or 2. Not tell anyone that she ran into Seifer and just let them keep on believing he was dead… she stuck with the latter. But night after sleepless night, she was beginning to wonder if this little secret of hers was the cause of all these nightmares. Right at that moment Selphie's phone began buzzing. _Ugh… now what…_ She picked it up and saw that Rinoa was calling. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Shit!" She quickly braced herself for the catastrophe that was about to ensue. She took a deep breath and pressed the answer button.

"Selphie, why you little…" Selphie held the phone away from her ear as Rinoa was screaming and completely livid. Selphie knew she would never get a word in edge wise, so she waited for just the right moment, that pause when Rinoa would need to take a deep breath before shouting some more and… now!

"Rinoa I'll be there in 10 minutes!" She spat out and hung up the phone.

Selphie was supposed to meet Rinoa at the gym at 8 am sharp, then they were going to go to breakfast afterward, but looking at the clock it was already 9:30. Selphie dashed into the bathroom, splashed some water on her face and began brushing her teeth as she peeled off her pajamas. Being late wasn't new to Selphie, in a way she'd adapted to her lack of punctuality by being the quickest person to get ready on the planet. She was sure if there was a record book, she would be in it for this fantastic talent. She didn't know anyone else that could tie their shoes one handed. In less than five minutes she was out the door and sprinting to the gym.

Selphie was a little nervous because sure, she wasn't known for being on time, but she wasn't known for being hours late either and with her trouble sleeping lately, this extreme tardiness was becoming more of a habit. She hated more than anything that her friends were starting to notice, especially Rinoa, being Selphie's best friend and all.

Selphie was coming up on the gym really quick, she could see the door in her sights, and there was Rinoa coming out the door. Selphie nearly plowed over Rinoa amidst her mad dash.

"See?" Selphie tried to catch her breath. "I told you… I would… be here… 10... Minutes…" Rinoa stood before Selphie arms crossed, tapping her white sneaker on the ground, feigning anger. Selphie fell to her knees, clasped her hands and began mocking her best plea of forgiveness. Rinoa could only sigh.

"Well at least you're already warmed up now…" Selphie had a huge smile, leapt up, and gave Rinoa the biggest hug. "Selphie, too tight, can't breath.." Selphie was definitely awake and ready to work out.

"Come on, let's go stretch. I wanted to work on legs today but after that run I'm thinking we should do chest and shoulders."

"Whatever you say Selphie, but just think, had you been on time we'd be finishing up our breakfast right about now."

"You're going to give me hell about this all day aren't you?" Rinoa flashed a sinister grin.

"You made me wait for an hour and a half… you bet I'm going to give you hell." At that both the girls began laughing.

Once the two began their work outs they agreed not to go the full hour, all thanks to Selphie's tardiness. Selphie didn't mind a half work out though, she found herself doing lots of solo works outs when she couldn't sleep late at night. Rinoa would throw fits about Selphie's perfect tummy and wonder why hers wasn't as nice as Selphie's. Selphie knew, a hundred sit ups here, another hundred push ups there, it added up over the course of a few weeks. So the fact that they were only working out for half an hour today didn't really phase Selphie.

Just as the two girls had finished up and were exiting the gym, in walked a tale handsome cowboy. His thick red mane was pulled back in a loose ponytail, those deep violet eyes piercing Selphie's soul. The man gave a nod to Rinoa and a slight glance a Selphie before moving passed her to get through the door, Selphie just bowed her head stared a quick pace for the dormitories. Rinoa quickly fell into step with Selphie, one brow arched in confusion.

"Um… what was that all about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Selphie curtly replied.

"Are you kidding me? You two have been acting weird ever since you got back from Dollet." Selphie sighed. It was really hard for her to talk about. She told herself the little trip to Dollet was strictly for Christmas shopping, but deep down she just needed to get away from Irvine. She couldn't explain what had come over her, or what her heart was feeling, but she just had to leave. As of late she was finding it difficult to let her heart love him. The pain was just becoming too much. To Selphie it seemed like there was one thing on Irvine's mind and one thing only. In a way she couldn't blame him, he was a young adult male, it was part of his chemical make up, it was natural, his entire being was created for this one purpose… well, that was the way Irvine liked to put it.

She remembered the first night that Irvine had told Selphie that he loved her. Selphie burst into tears of joy and was so overwhelmed with happiness, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before, with so much passion and love. Irvine took this as a cue that it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Selphie soon realized where he was going with things and she broke the kiss and stepped back. Irvine adorned a very puzzled and angry look, spouting off about how he was sick and tired of waiting around for her. How quickly tears of utter bliss could turn into sorrow. She hadn't really pictured things turning out that way, him taking her to his dorm room, deciding one ordinary night to confess his love for her, and then trying to consummate the relationship right then and there on his grungy old bed? Not how she had imagined it at all.

Weeks went on and their relationship grew strained , Selphie loved Irvine so deeply, all she wanted to do was make him happy, the thought of losing Irvine terrified her more than anything. She finally made a decision that keeping Irvine was worth more to her than anything. So one not so special night she gave in to him and gave him what he wanted… but she found she wasn't happy. She thought things would get better… but they didn't. Selphie was sick with herself and she hated herself for giving him her one greatest treasure. With her self loathing came a resentment toward Irvine. In a way Selphie blamed it all on him. He was the one that had pressured her and took advantage of her love for him. With such a bitter taste left in her soul, it was no wonder that she was distancing herself from Irvine, he was no longer that mysterious cowboy with the smile that could melt her heart. He was now the villain who had stolen her most prized possession.

"Helloooo? Anyone home?" Rinoa began taunting Selphie, bringing her out of her deep thought. She glanced at her best friend. She just couldn't tell Rinoa about her and Irvine, she was too ashamed and couldn't find the courage say it out loud.

"Selphie seriously what is going on? I'm really worried about you. You always look so tired and upset, like you're about to burst into tears any second. Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Selphie just couldn't find the words nor did she feel this was the right setting for such a discussion anyway.

"Selphie you'll feel better if you just let it out, whatever it is you're hiding…" Selphie started to panic, Rinoa was really pressing her. No way was she going to tell Rinoa what happened between her and Irvine, Selphie couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Selph, its me… come on, we're best friends." _Why wont she just let up! Oh man, I've gotta think of something to say to her._

"Selphie please…" _ANYTHING!_

"Seifer is alive!"

AN: Dun, dun, dun! What has Miss Selphie gotten herself into now? Thanks again to all my fans that have been reviewing, and to my fans that have not been reviewing? SHAME ON YOU! Seriously though, I'd like to get a little feedback on this chapter, especially the whole Selphie/Irvine situation. I tried to do things a little differently than most have gone and I'd just like to hear some thoughts on in.. even if you hate it. Anywho! I promised another chapter within a month and I fullfilled that promise, but will there be a nother chapter before March? Perhaps... we'll see if I have the right inspiration.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The raven beauty stopped dead in her tracks, not entirely sure if what her ears had heard was what was really said. Selphie stood cringing before Rinoa, refusing to turn around and acknowledge what her big fat mouth had just shouted. _Seifer is alive… what was I thinking… I'm so stupid._

She synched her eyes closed tightly, hoping and preying that maybe it was just another one of those frequent nightmares. _Please, oh please, oh please let this be a bad dream!!!_

She slowly relaxed one of her eyelids and opened that eye to the realization that she was still in the hallway with a very perplexed Rinoa standing behind her. _DAMN! _

Selphie still hadn't turned around to face Rinoa, she was halfway tempted to glance back and check to see if Rinoa was still standing there. Selphie took a small peek over her shoulder, there her sickly green eyes met with two arms folded and a grimace worn on the pale face of her best friend. Rinoa let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Look Selphie, if you don't want to tell me what's going on with you and Irvine that's fine, its probably none of my business anyway, but that's a real sick joke… to make up a lie about something that serious just to take the heat off yourself." Rinoa threw a harsh glare at Selphie and strode past her toward the dorms. She stopped to spit some more bitter words at Selphie when Rinoa noticed Selphie's demeanor.

She stood defeated, brows furrowed, arms limp at her sides, and a longing in those deep green eyes. Like a wave the realization hit Rinoa. Selphie wasn't lying. Rinoa clasped her hand at her mouth, wishing back the hostile word vomit, wishing away the sadness that had consumed her friend. Then Rinoa had a quick idea of how to help her friend, how to right the wrong. There was one thing in this world that could make Selphie feel better at that moment. _Hell it would make __**any**__ girl feel better._

"Selph, do you wanna go shopping?" A weak smile appeared on Selphie's face as she nodded.

"Thanks Rinoa."

"Hey no problem, I needed to get some new dress shoes for the ball tomorrow night." Then Selphie's half smile melted as her eyes grew large. Rinoa chuckled at her expression. "You forgot about the ball didn't you?" Selphie gave an embarrassed nod.

She had been so stressed lately with juggling her studies for her instructorship, as well as trying to update Garden's webpage, and to top it all off she was trying to find time to tutor some underclassmen knowing it would look good on her application to become an instructor. November came and went, and here she was smack dab in the middle of December, Christmas ball the following evening.

"Tell ya what," Rinoa glanced down at her watch, "its almost 11:00 so I should probably head back and get showered before my class at 1:00, I think Garden is supposed to touch down around 4:00, we could rent a car and head over to Deling to do our shopping, they have some real snazzy stores I'd like to check out. I'll call ya later." Rinoa smiled at Selphie and then waved as she sauntered off to the dorms.

_Why didn't she ask?_ Selphie was pretty uncertain and couldn't understand why Rinoa didn't ask her about the confession. _Seifer is alive.._ To her it didn't make sense, had Rinoa revealed something that heavy to her she would've likely poked and prodded until she got an answer out. Selphie let out a deep sigh, she knew she'd have to explain things to Rinoa later, but she figured in the meantime she would get some work done on the Garden's webpage.

What had originally started as a hobby of hers, a simple website with some of the articles she had acquired by Laguna, had caught the attention of Commander Squall who asked Selphie to help out with the redesigning of Balamb Garden's webpage. He was concerned that it was a little outdated and not as efficient as it could be. To Selphie it sounded like fun, so she answered with a loud 'yes sir' and no thought at all to the task at hand, which she had soon come to regret.

Selphie had a natural knack for computers and all things internet, but as Squall had previously mentioned the program was pretty dated. _Dated? The thing was Jurassic!_

The whole website needed a complete overhaul but Selphie took the task head on. Then halfway through her task Squall came knocking again, only this time he had a much bigger favor to ask. He had had some meetings with some of the head haunchoes from the other gardens and it was agreed that one central website with links and features to the other gardens was a better idea. Selphie was more than tempted to say no, but of course didn't. She chuckled at the memory. Squall was the closest to begging she had ever seen (he said please twice), and after promising her a group to help her, there was no way Selphie could say no to that.

Selphie plopped down on her bed with her laptop and the machine hummed as she turned it on. She munched on a sandwich while she waited for the device to wake up. Once the screen lit up and she was at her page she let her fingers dance on the keyboard. She typed in codes, numbers, and data to be used. After a fast two hours she grew bored and decided to serf around the message boards a little to see what her fellow mercenaries were up to.

As she browsed the topics one particular topic caught her eye, the topic's name was harmless enough, "Mega Phoenix," but Selphie found it rather odd that there would be a lock only allowing certain members to enter. Selphie's curious nature prompted her to do a little investigating. She clicked on the topic and the password box popped up, she punched in a few codes and she was in. Selphie shrugged, she might not have known the _actual _password but she did know a code or two that would override it.

Her eyes scanned the screen as she read some of the messages that seemed to be between three people: Diablos24, Blackstaff, and TheRingMaster… she assumed this character was the 'ringleader', not only from his screen name but from the way it appeared as though the other two were reporting to him.

Another thing that struck Selphie as oddly suspicious was how normal the messages seemed. _Why put a lock on a topic so you can just b.s. with your friends?_ Her eyes focused on every word, nothing added up and Selphie made a note to bring this up with Commander Squall and get his opinion on it.

_Gurggle-gurggle_

Selphie glanced down at her stomach. "Oh you shut up."

Gurggle-gurggle

"I fed you already!"

Gurggle-gurggle

Selphie sighed, if there was a battle in this world she knew she could never win it was the one against her hunger. Her room began to shake and rumble and Selphie recognized the motion, Garden had anchored and none too soon. Just as Selphie was picking up her phone to call Rinoa it began buzzing in her hands, she answered to hear Rinoa's cheery voice on the other end.

"Ready to go shopping?"

"Can we eat first? I'm STARVED!"

"Yeah yeah, we can eat first. Meet you at the garage in 10 minutes." Selphie threw on some dark jeans and a yellow sweater. She tucked her jeans into her boots, snagged a coat, and was out the door.

The car ride to Deling was a little too quiet for Selphie's liking. She knew Rinoa desperately wanted to ask about the whole Seifer thing. There was a pit in Selphie's stomach, she felt like she had betrayed Seifer. She knew he had never asked her not to tell anyone, but she knew better. _Seifer wouldn't have asked me anyway._ She sighed, aiming to get the whole thing over with.

"Rinoa?" Rinoa glanced over at Selphie from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"He was in Dollet…" And so began her tale. She told of how she was out late one night and accosted by a bum when an unknown rescuer had saved her. She told of how her savior had been badly wounded in the battle and how she took him back to her room to care for him, only discovering his identity when he spoke. Selphie found that once she had started telling the story it became easier to tell with each and every word. Of course she left out their little poker game. _Rinoa doesn't need to hear __**that**__ detail._

The rest of the night Rinoa seemed in awe. Selphie couldn't blame her, even when she had Seifer standing right in front of her she couldn't believe it. Dinner didn't distract Rinoa's thoughts any and Selphie silently hoped that just maybe the shopping would. She heard a loud squeal as they passed a window.

"Ooo! Look at this shop! I **have** to try those on!" A small bell sounded as Rinoa dashed into the boutique. Selphie smiled inwardly. _I knew shopping would wake her up._

Selphie felt so stupid for forgetting the ball, all Rinoa needed were some shoes, but Selphie needed a dress, shoes, and whatever accessories. The shop looked promising once Selphie passed through the doorway herself, small bell ringing once again. She hoped she could knock off all items on her list in one fowl swoop. Rinoa had scurried off somewhere in the back to the nearest sales clerk for help with the shoes in the window, while Selphie had spotted a nearby rack with formal dresses on it. She fanned through the gowns, not really sure what she was looking for when she thumbed a hot red number. Rinoa appeared modeling some fancy shoes.

"You like?"

"Oooo, I more than like! You had better get them, because if you don't I will!"

"Oh I'm getting them, I just wanted to make sure you approved."

"Well I approve," and Selphie gave a nod. As Rinoa turned to wave down the sales clerk Selphie stopped her. "Hey Rinoa, what color is your dress?"

"Its midnight blue, why?" Selphie beamed.

"Because I didn't want to get this red dress if you were going to wear red," she said as she held the gown up. Rinoa's chocolate brown eyes grew huge with delight.

"Selphie that's **gorgeous**! Try it on! Try it on!" Rinoa sang as she clapped her hands. Selphie gave it a quick thought and shook her head.

"Nah, its my size. I'll just get it. Let's go grab some shoes and ear rings and head back to Garden, I wanted to talk to the Commander about something I found earlier." Rinoa rolled her eyes, she wasn't a fan of people referring to honey bunny as 'the commander.' She always argued that it made him sound like some sort of celebrity or God.

When Squall was first given the position by Cid Selphie used to call him Commander just to tease him and push his buttons. Now it was more. She could see the sense of order he was bringing to Garden, how hard he worked, and how seriously he took his position. It was no longer a joke to regard him with a salute and a 'yes sir.' At his young age of 19 he had legions of people who respected and looked up to him, trusting him with their lives. To Selphie it just felt right, he was their leader, he was their Commander.

After finding some sparking ear rings and some fancy shoes that went with her dress, the two made their purchases and then merrily drove back to the stationed Balamb Garden. They hugged each other before heading to their dorm rooms. Selphie felt so relieved that she no longer had to worry about what to wear to the ball, she just wanted to drop her things off in her room before heading up to see if Commander Squall was in his office.

She slid her card through the lock and as the door to her room flashed open Selphie's muscles tightened, hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Something wasn't right. She cautiously eyed her room as she reluctantly flicked the light on. Nothing seemed out of place as she examined the small quarters, it all appeared as she had left it earlier. Just to air on the side of caution she decided to check her bathroom before zipping off to the Commander's office when she noticed something out of place, or rather something that didn't belong. There in the center of her pillow was something she hadn't remembered being there. She laid her things on a nearby chair and moved over to her bed and snatched up the object on her pillow. A small green rock in the form of a misshapen heart lay there in the palm of her hand as a gruff voice rumbled, "so we meet again Messenger girl…"

AN: I bet you guys were all just anxious to know when Seifer was coming back right? Anywho, I would like to leave special thanks here for one of my fans, Stephanie. I wrote this chapter and hated it and I knew I needed to rewrite it and come at it from another angle. I figured I would just wait around for something to hit me when I found I had a new review, from you (the second one you left for chapter 8)! It was so encouraging and made me feel so special, I had been reading a few other fictions and was beginning to doubt my own, your review was just what I needed to quit being a baby! I racked my brain for a way to approach this chapter and this is what came to me. I hope you enjoyed it since you more or less inspired me to write it.

Also I would like to send a shout out to a new fan MissNeC, a fellow Selpher fanfiction writer of 'A Sponsorship Deal' you guys should check it out if you haven't already.

Sorry this AN is so long, I usually try to keep them short and sweet, but I just want to thank all my fans, especially those that leave reviews. It means a lot and it really helps me keep going. Here's to hoping I can get another chapter going soon!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Selphie could feel her heart throbbing in her chest as her hand clung to the front of her sweater. She had nearly leapt out of her skin at the realization she wasn't alone in her humble abode, but she silently hoped she had hidden that. Selphie didn't want to give Seifer the sick satisfaction of scaring her. She turned to face him with a half smile, Seifer was naturally wearing his signature smirk as he leaned against her wall.

"Why so jumpy Tilmitt?" Selphie's smile fell slightly, but then quickly perked back up as she smoothed some of the creases on her sweater.

"What brings you here Seifer?" His mischievous grin remained.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and return that to you." The tall blonde eyed the rock in Selphie's hand. She released her grasp and glanced down at it, her smile widened as her green eyes grew bright.

"Aw, Seify came all this way to bwing my wock back to me?" Selphie batted her eye lashes at Seifer and pouted her lips. Seifer scoffed, if there was one sure fire way to piss him off it was baby talk. That and being called Seify. He nearly shuddered but quickly masked it by moving from his perch and standing tall, neatly folding his arms. Clearly Seifer was no longer in the mood for shooting the breeze. Selphie let out a small laugh. _I win._

She moved over to her desk and tugged on a drawer. Then she produced a small white box that was the home for her treasured green rock. Now it was back to business, she glanced back at those harsh green eyes starring back at her.

"My my, why so serious all of a sudden?" Seifer pulled his eyes from Selphie's and gazed out the window. She sat and watched as his mind searched for the words he would speak. He was so intense just standing there thinking, Selphie inwardly laughed. She couldn't think of a time when Seifer wasn't intense. Her mind trailed off to that moment that Seifer had her pinned against the floor, laughing above her small frame. _I guess he wasn't so intense then…_ So many moments seemed to pass when finally he spoke, deterring Selphie's thoughts.

"I need to talk to Squall." Selphie perked up. She wasn't sure what she had expected him to say, what sort of reason he would have for being there, but she knew that seeing Squall would've been the very last of her guesses.

"What? Really? Squall?…" She paused. "Why?" Again, more starring and thinking. Selphie knew this was going to drive her insane if the conversation continued on like this. Her asking questions and him starring off into space. She tried to contain herself as he continued to think but her patience was wearing thin. She wanted, no, _needed_ to know why on earth he had to talk to Squall. _Ugh! That's it!_

"Well? What's going on? What are you doing here Seifer? And why do you need to talk to Squall?" Seifer released an annoyed sigh.

"I just need to talk to him okay?"

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Seifer clenched his jaw and walked over to Selphie's window and began glancing through the partially opened blinds.

"What's with the third degree Tilmitt?"

"Why can't you just answer a simple question?" Seifer turned to face the stubborn half pint. He shot her some menacing looks but then gave her room the once over and got an idea.

"You have a crappy dorm." Selphie's jaw dropped and she stood there gaping at Seifer. Here she was trying to get some answers out of him and all he could do was try and change the subject with an insult. _The nerve of this guy!_ Seifer noticed the dramatic change in Selphie's demeanor and he continued on.

"I mean, you'd think what with saving the world and all they'd at least give you something with a kitchen." He turned his back to Selphie who was now dripping with anger. That well known smirk was slathered back on his face once again.

"There's barely enough room for the two of us to stand in here." Seifer walked the two steps to the other side of the room and eyed a few picture frames on a shelf.

"Is this even a standard issue? I know its been a while but I could've sworn my old dorm was bigger than this."

"SEIFER! SHUT UP!" Selphie stood red faced, huffing and puffing. He gave a small laugh, it was nice being back.

"Easy Tilmitt, I'm just giving you a hard time. You need to take it easy." Selphie drew a hand up to her warm forehead. Seifer seemed to know exactly what to say, when to say it, and how much it would get a rise out of her. She sighed, exasperated. _He's never gonna tell me, may as well just wave the white flag._ She walked over to her closet and rummaged through some hanging clothes until she produced a large white hooded sweatshirt that she tossed at Seifer. He caught the garment and threw her a puzzled look.

"Put it on." Seifer held the article up to judge its size, it seemed big enough.

"Why should I?"

"Would you prefer just roaming around in the halls looking like that?" He glanced down at his well worn attire, that beloved trench coat. Selphie eyed it.

"That thing is a dead give away Seifer. I know its kind of late, but do you really want to run the risk of someone recognizing you?"

"Like I care."

"You might not but I do. All of Balamb Garden will be in an instant state of chaos the second someone sees you and spreads the word that the one-and-only Seifer Almasy is alive. I don't want to be left with that kind of mess to clean up alright?" Seifer clenched his jaw and wondered if his coming there had been a serious mistake.

"Do you want to see him or not?" Selphie stood impatiently. Seifer was tired of fighting. He slipped out of his familiar trench coat and tugged the large sweatshirt over his frame. Selphie wore a victorious smile, that pissed him off even more, but her approach caught him off guard. She stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the hood of the sweatshirt that was resting behind his neck. She gently guided it up over the top of his head, her fingers bushing through his hair as she did so. Seifer flinched ever so lightly. That sensation that came from the lightest of touches, it had been so long since he had felt or experienced that. But he was Seifer Almasy, he didn't need any of that. Just as her fingers had brushed through his hair, he brushed off the feeling that came along with it.

"Sorry," Selphie looked down, blushing, "just don't want to take any chances." She moved toward her door and pressed a button. "Come on, lets go."

Seifer adjusted the hood on his head as he followed Selphie out into the hall. Things were pretty quiet this time of night. The halls were fairly vacant all but a few straggling students trying to reach their dorms before breaking curfew. She kept her eyes focused forward, hoping the task at hand would distract her mind, unfortunate for her it wasn't working.

_Why is he here? I wonder why he wouldn't just tell me why he was here. Maybe he wants to come back and enroll at Garden. That would be crazy! Would Squall even allow him to come back to Garden? How the heck did he get in my room anyway? How did he KNOW where my room was? Garden is secure isn't it? I've always felt pretty safe. Oh man… I wonder how Squall is going to react when I show up with Seifer. Eesh.. This could be bad. Maybe I should talk to Seifer._ Selphie glanced to Seifer walking beside her, hands shoved in the pocket of his sweatshirt, lips pursed. _Maybe I wont talk to him._

"Where are we going?"

"Oh uh… what?" Seifer had caught Selphie off guard when he spoke.

"Never mind." He said gruffly, Selphie blushed.

"Sorry. We're headed upstairs, Squall is probably still in his office." Seifer raised a brow. "He works late all the time, he seems to have a never ending pile of paperwork."

"Guess being Commander of Garden isn't all its cracked up to be." Selphie just sighed.

"Yeah, its not the most glamorous of jobs but it has its perks." She flashed a smile at Seifer who just ignored it. _What a grouch…_

Once her attention faced forward again, her heart began racing. Up ahead she could see Quistis approaching the two of them._ Oh of all the nights!_ Selphie nervously fisted her hands. The blonde haired beauty wore a polite smile and waved at Selphie, then raised a brow at the dark hooded figure standing next to her.

"My Selphie, you're out late tonight and headed in the opposite direction of the dorms no less. Where are you going at this hour?"

_Crap! She never talks to me! Why would she talk to me now! Why would she want to make small talk NOW! Gotta think of something fast!!_

"Um…" Selphie glanced up at Seifer who hadn't moved an inch since Quistis had spoken. It hurt her neck to look up at him, he was so much taller than her, kind of like.. Then she had an idea.

"Uh… Ivry and I were just headed up to see the Commander about my instructorship." Selphie reached over and snatched Seifer's hand up with her own. "I want to have my exams moved up a few weeks, I can't wait any longer to become an instructor!" Selphie wore a huge smile. Quistis smiled nicely but had a suspicious glint in her sapphire eyes when she looked to Seifer. She raised her thin brow once more.

"Irvine?" Much to Selphie's surprise Seifer bowed his head in Irvine-like fashion.

"Howdy," he drawled. Quistis' eyes traveled back to Selphie who was still wearing her fake smile. She gave Seifer's hand a light squeeze.

"Irvy's just coming for moral support." Quistis gave a curt nod.

"Good for you Selphie, but you should hurry. Wouldn't want to get caught up after curfew, it wouldn't look good on your instructor application." With that the petite blonde was off down the corridor, Selphie holding her breath until Quistis was out of sight, but the second she was, Selphie could no longer contain herself.

"Oh… my…GOD! AH HA HA HA HA!" Selphie doubled over in a hysterical fit of laughter. "I can't believe you! I mean? 'Howdy? HA HA HA!" Seifer shoved his hands back in the pocket of his sweatshirt and starred daggers at Selphie who was now rolling around on the floor.

"God you're annoying." Seifer stocked off in the direction of the elevator. He didn't need her pint size ass to escort him to the 'Commander's' office, he was well aware of how to find it.

"Wait don't go!" She scrambled after him as he rounded a corner. "Wait for me Se--!" Suddenly Seifer grabbed Selphie by the waist and held her against the wall. Her eyes grew big as she fought underneath his grasp. "What are you doing!?" She could feel his warm breath against her ear as he whispered.

"Zell is coming, just play along." Her heart was racing as his hands found her hips. Selphie's mind was blank and she couldn't bring her body to move. Seifer moved his hands to grab hers and guide them around his neck, then he let his hands fall back to gently rest on her waist. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zell marching down the hall. He caught site of the two of them and stopped in his tracks, then began walking at a much slower pace as he approached.

Her stare moved back to those deep, jaded eyes. Those eyes that often wore the color of mischief were starring back at her with a softness she hadn't ever seen. Her gaze lowered to his lips and she found herself admiring them. When they weren't twitched upward in that arrogant smirk, his lips were perfect. She eyed those lips until they moved and began tenderly kissing her neck and jaw line. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from the sensation.

"Ah that tickles!"

"Glad to see you two worked things out!" Selphie heard Zell shouting, but she couldn't see where it was coming from, not that she really cared, she was busy being lost in a moment. It was like she no longer had control over her body as her hands slipped underneath the hood on Seifer's head. She gingerly ran her fingers through his feathery hair. Those intense green eyes found hers again. He leaned in closer, their lips were inches apart, when she could feel his hand planted firmly on her derriere. That was what she needed to snatch her right out of the moment.

"SEIFER!"

That devilish grin was back on those perfect lips as she shoved him away.

"What? I was just trying to make it look authentic." Selphie's eyes were filled with loathing as she watched the blonde feigning innocence. "Just didn't want to take any chances." He shrugged and tucked his hands back in his pocket. Selphie glared once more before storming off toward the elevators. He stood and appreciated that delicious angry walk of hers before following after her with a twitch of his lips. _It feels so good to be back._

AN: Yay! An update! Sorry it took so long, but I wrote this chapter and was unhappy with it. So I had to make a lot of fixes but I like how it turned out. Now as for my 10 fans out there, I worked REALLY hard on this chapter! I really want to hear what you think about it!! BRING ON THE REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

This night couldn't get any worse as far as Selphie was concerned and she was ready for it to just be over with. What should've been a smooth and stealthily jaunt to Squall's office had become anything but. She was still seething from the stunt Seifer had pulled. What irked Selphie the most was not that he had copped a feel, in fact she half way expected that from him, he was Seifer Almasy after all. No, what she really hated was that she had _wanted_ him to kiss her. She stood there inches from his perfect lips, longing to touch them with her own and in one fowl swoop he had snatched her out of a moment she never should have been lost in. She silently berated herself for wanting it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What am I thinking! I don't want to kiss him! Seifer is the LAST person I would want to kiss…_

Her fury raged on as she relentlessly abused the button of the elevator. She shot a threatening glance over her shoulder and saw Seifer casually strolling up the steps. _What an arrogant jerk…_

She stood impatiently waiting for the lift to arrive and for Seifer to get his bigheaded self up the stairs. A bell sounded just before the elevator doors slid open to reveal a tall cowboy wearing a very quizzical look as his violet eyes flashed back and forth between Selphie and the tall hooded figure standing behind her. Selphie froze, her night had just gotten _much _worse. All the other encounters she was able to write off Seifer as Irvine, but there was no fooling Irvine into believing it was himself standing behind her. No matter how stupid she thought he was, he wasn't _that_ stupid. Her mind flew into panic mode as Seifer quietly came to stand beside her and without warning, he grabbed her hand.

She glanced down at her hand for a moment then back up to Seifer who stood facing forward. She couldn't read his shadowed face for any sort of response, but she felt as though he was starring Irvine down. Her eyes drifted back to the lanky cowboy who was now wearing a touch of jealousy.

Irvine stood eyeing Selphie, he let his eyes slip down to the pair holding hands and scoffed, then strode out of the elevator knocking shoulders with Seifer in the process. Irvine shot Selphie a dirty look.

"Figures." Before her mind could silence her mouth she spat back at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He stopped dead in his tracks and stood in silence long enough to make Selphie immediately regret having asked. This time he addressed the hooded Seifer.

"Have fun with her, she's an easy ride." Selphie stood there gaping at Irvine as rage was writhing through her insides. She was a blink or two away from blacking out and murdering Irvine on the spot when she felt the swift release of Seifer's hand. She quickly snapped out of her anger at the sight of Seifer marching down the stairs toward the cowboy.

"Hey, you forgot something…" Irvine cocked his head back over his shoulder only to meet with one furious right hook from the fist of Seifer Almasy. The hit stunned Irvine, rocking him back on his heels as he held his eye socket. Seifer took this as an opportune moment to heave Irvine up over his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!? Put me down!" Seifer lugged the tall man over to the railing and gladly complied with the request.

"No problem cowboy." He then hurled Irvine over the railing and into the water below. A cool wave of calm washed over Selphie when she heard the splash. As if nothing had happened Seifer sauntered back up the steps and entered the elevator, where Selphie quietly joined him, leaving Irvine behind to wade around in the pools below.

She found herself relieved that they had made it into the elevator somewhat unscathed but couldn't seem to let go of the Irvine incident._ "She's an easy ride…"_ Like a broken record it played over and over again in her head. Selphie was almost holding her breath, trying to prepare herself for what sort of twisted remark Seifer would have to say about her being an 'easy ride.' That was just the kind of thing Seifer would snatch up and run with. Just when you would think he was about to let it go, he'd bring it back up.

"I hate him, he's such a smug bastard." Selphie blinked up at Seifer. _Wait… that's it? No quip about being an 'easy ride'? No remark? Nothing???_ "I don't know what you ever saw in that prick to begin with…"

In that moment Selphie felt an innate need to defend the love she had felt for Irvine, but more over powering was this warm feeling. Seifer didn't take a jab at Selphie where there had clearly been a perfect opportunity to do so. Not only that but he came to her rescue, almost like a… she blushed and smiled up at Seifer who hadn't noticed.

The elevator sounded with a ding as it slowed to a stop on the third floor. The doors flashed open reminding Selphie to regain some composure and wipe that silly grin off her face. She swiftly made her way to Squall's office while the slow and heavy steps of Seifer could be heard, then stopping just behind her. Seifer eyed Selphie, awaiting her next move. She let out a nervous breath, it was now or never. She fisted her small hand and gave a polite knock on the thick wooden door. Both waited anxiously for a response and after hearing none Selphie looked back at Seifer and shrugged her shoulders. He rolled his eyes and drew a heavy hand to pound on the door. Again, both listened intently for a sound when they heard a muffled voice through the thick barrier.

"Enter."

Selphie gently pushed the door open to reveal Squall sitting at his desk, completely absorbed by whatever report his eyes were reading. He waved them in without a glance as he continued. Selphie was a wreck as she stood there waiting patiently for Squall to take notice of who was standing with her in his office. Naturally Seifer was the air of apathy, not really caring one way or another what was about to happen.

Finally he finished his report and set it aside. Squall's stormy eyes gazed up at the two who stood before him. He first looked at Selphie, then to the still hooded Seifer, and finally back at Selphie. She fretfully wrung her hands.

"Almasy." Squall's eyes were busy skimming another report.

"Leonhart."

AN: Whooooowee! Has it been a while or what!? Sorry to my fans, I know there are a couple of you out there and I sincerely apologize. I think life caught up with me and when I started this story, I wasn't really sure where I wanted it to go (still don't know exactly). I have been sitting on this chapter for a long time and I know it is kind of a short chapter, but hey, at least I didn't completely abandon the idea right??? Oh and I have another chapter in the works that I hope to post soon... once again, sorry for the hiatus I went on!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

For the umpteenth time that night Selphie found herself slacked jawed and in utter shock. Her curious green eyes bounced back and forth between the two men. She couldn't wrap her head around what was taking place right before her eyes. Squall sat there casually reading over paper work, not in the least bit phased that Seifer Almasy was standing before him. After agonizing moments of standing in silence, Squall finally spoke up.

"I take it you got my letter then." Seifer gave a curt nod. "Good. I was concerned my letter wouldn't reach you with how often you were moving around." Selphie was immersed in confusion. _What? Letter? What is going on!_

"Yeah, as soon as I got what you needed I came straight here." Seifer moved forward and produced some folded papers from his pocket, then dropped them in front of Squall at his desk. He picked up the papers and leaned back in his chair and absorbed what was written on them.

"It looks like you didn't have any problems getting back into Garden," Squall said, eyes still focused on the papers he was fingering through. Seifer shrugged.

"Wasn't hard at all." Squall frowned.

"It appears we have a lax in our security measures, I had hoped that it would've been more difficult."

"I've snuck in and out of this place enough times that I am sure I could do it blindfolded, security is the same as its ever been."

Squall glanced up at the clock and sighed as he tried to rub the pain away from his forehead. The pile of paper work was never ending and now he had new security measures to worry about. He desperately wanted a vacation but as the commander he knew he couldn't really afford those sort of luxuries. "Well its getting late, I think we can have the debriefing in the morning." Finally Squall noticed Selphie who was nearly pouting off to the side. "Don't worry Selphie, we will bring you up to speed. As for now, this mission is to remain covert." Selphie nodded hesitantly. She hated that she didn't know what was going on, but she knew that part of her life as a Seed meant that certain information was on a need to know basis. She sighed… _I'm pretty sure I NEED to know…_

"You are both dismissed." Selphie turned to leave and then stopped.

"Um, Commander, one question. Where is he supposed to stay?" Seifer had a lascivious grin. Squall sat a moment as he thought how to form the words.

"Well Selphie, the circumstances as they are… and… well… He's just going to have to stay with you in your room tonight, at least until we can work out some other arrangement." Selphie inwardly groaned, she knew before she had even asked what Squall's answer would be and it pained her greatly.

Back in Dollet when she and Seifer had shared a hotel room he seemed a lot more humbled, almost broken. Ever since he had set foot back into garden he had this attitude toward her, taking jabs whenever he could and taking advantage of her whenever he saw fit. _But he didn't have any comments about what Irvine said… _she shook her head and sent some pleading eyes toward Squall for another solution to the problem but his eyes were once again glued to the papers before him. She cautiously glanced back at Seifer who cocked an eye brow and motioned for the door.

"Shall we?" Selphie lead the way out of Squall's office with a march. _Great. Not only do I have to remain in the dark about whatever is going on but I have to put up with his arrogant ass for the rest of the night._

The journey back to Selphie's dorm wasn't as nearly as precarious as the one they had made to the commander's office, much to Seifer's dismay. All the trickery and keeping up with their façade was just too much fun. They did run into a hall monitor who was aching for something to do or someone to give a curfew ticket to. His whole demeanor lit up when he saw the pair traipsing down the hall. The short boy gave a quick lick of his pencil and made the motion to begin filling out the citation when Selphie blazed on by, knocking shoulders with him. The small man nearly doubled over and dropped his pencil and slips in the process. He shot a dirty look at her back and went about retrieving his scattered items when he glanced at the tall Seifer standing before him. Seifer just shrugged and continued his nonchalant stroll after the furious march of Selphie Tilmitt.

Her pace was so fast that Seifer had almost lost sight of her. He breathed and he smiled. Not a smirk but a real smile. The quiet serenity of Balamb Garden after hours, he knew it all too well. His thoughts traveled back to the days when he roamed these halls. There were countless reasons he would be out and about after hours in the halls of Balamb, the main reason behind all the others was that he was a night owl and his boredom knew no bounds. He breathed a laugh. He would sometimes run into other midnight strollers, but once they caught sight of the chair over the disciplinary committee they usually took off running. Seifer never gave chase, but he always reveled in the fact he could elicit such a response.

His most favored memories, however, were all the love birds he would find in the 'secret spot' in the back of the training center. He had taken a handful of girls there in his day, Quistis and Rinoa both to name a few. The grin wouldn't leave his lips as he walked down memory lane. How perfect it was. He'd bring the girls in through the training center, purposefully getting into a battle or two to show case his strength and athleticism. His aim was to make the girls feel protected and safe. It was all about making them feel secure. Once in the secret spot it was all down hill from there. The lights beaming from the garden, the hum of the structures rotating around and around, stars glittering above… _It was a perfect recipe…_

He finally found himself standing before Selphie's dorm room door and an idea popped in his head. He gave a small knock and the door shot open with a very sour faced Selphie before him.

"You walk really slow," she nearly spat at him and it made her blood boil even more that he was standing there with that grin slathered on his face.

"My my, you are feisty tonight."

"I swear Almasy. You just show up here like its nothing, you walk around like its nothing, you even talk to Squall like its nothing! Like you never even left the place!"

"Easy easy, don't blow a gasket. Listen, I've got an idea. Why don't we head over to the training center and work out some of this aggression of yours?" She went silent, which made Seifer uncomfortable.

Then her lips twitched upward. What an evil grin she was wearing, as if she had stolen his signature smirk right from his own mouth. This made him even more uncomfortable. Usually he knew exactly what to say to get a specific reaction out of her, him telling her not to blow a gasket was cause for her to blow a gasket and lash out on him. He didn't know what to make of her silence and this eerie smile until she disappeared into her closet. Shortly she reappeared with her nunchucks slung over her shoulder and a large black case in hand. She didn't speak but he figured that was as close to a yes as he was going to get.

The walk was silent and Selphie still seemed to be favoring a march. Seifer breathed a relieved breath once the training center was in sight. He grinned. This was going to go perfect. Ever since he had nearly kissed Selphie back in Dollet and earlier on the way to Squall's office, it had plagued him so to speak. His thoughts weren't consumed by it any means but his curiosity was growing. She had a fire in her and he wanted to taste it.

He became entranced by the way her hips were angrily swaying back and forth, he only regained consciousness when those hips stopped abruptly in front of him. Seifer reared up on his toes to keep himself from completely running into Selphie. She dropped the black case and spun around to meet Seifer's gaze. Selphie found it funny that while she had dreamt of this moment and the look that might appear on his face, the anger she felt was much too strong for her to really give a damn. She used her foot to slide the case over to where Seifer stood motionless.

"You might need this." With that she turned on her heel, darted down the corridor and into the training center. Seifer looked on in bewilderment. _Who is this girl?_ He turned his focus downward toward the box and eyed it cautiously. He knelt down and slid his fingers over the familiar surface. He felt his heart beat a little deeper and a little faster, but quickly he shook the feeling. Seifer had lived a life of disappointment and knew better then to let himself get overly excited about anything. After calming his desires he carefully flipped the clasp and slowly opened the lid. There she was in all her former glory, his beloved Hyperion and his heart began to race once more.

She shined up at him so bright and green, he could even see his reflection on her blade. She looked just the way she had that very first day when he had gripped his fingers around the handle. To be certain she was his Hyperion and not some knock off, he looked for his mark that he had left behind. Slowly he traced his fingers over the hand carved initials on the shimmering green blade. She was his alright. Seifer looked on to where Selphie had run off. How had she found this and why did she have it?

Once more a real smile found itself present on the face of Seifer Almasy as all the familiarities of this place bombarded him with fond memories. His heart throbbed and the adrenaline flowed through his veins. He missed this feeling. This rush right before going into a battle. He used to thrive on it. He had spent so much time cooped up in the city where the only opportunity for him to exact his talent was in a street fight here and there. As much as Seifer enjoyed a drunken bar brawl, he wanted to stay as far from the spot light or the public eye as he could. He knew it was in his best interest to remain unnoticed and unseen. For him to finally be here, with a weapon in hand, _my weapon…_ he was aching to get in that training center and left off a load of steam that had been building up for some time.

He tightened his grip on the handle of Hyperion and jogged toward the train center. In traditional Seifer fashion he kicked open the door, arms open wide daring any beast to take him on. He spotted Selphie nearby, grinning wildly while she pummeled a cluster of bite bugs. Seifer started to head toward her to begin part one of his fool proof plan. He laughed inwardly. _By the end of tonight Selphie Tilmitt's delicious lips will be mine._ Selphie glanced over her shoulder when a terrified look came over her face. That was the last thing Seifer remembered before everything went black…

AN: And I leave you with a cliffhanger? I am a jerk, but I must pay a thanks to my fans because I could possibly by the lousiest updater of all time and yet you guys still stick with me and encourage me to keep going with this story! A handful of you have mentioned re-reading what little I have posted and others have begged me to continue, I have the best fans ever ^_^ I will do my best to get something up in the next little bit here, I hope this chapter was worth reading! I always look forward to your reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Angry green eyes watched the droplets of rain gather and slide down to the bottom of the window pane, which agitated the young adolescent all the more. The rain had been pouring down ever since the transporter had docked in the city of Dollet. The young blonde had been longing for this trip, anything that could get him out of those prison like classrooms back at Balamb Garden. _

_When he found out about the weekend jaunt to the new garden that had just been erected in Galbadia, he had done everything in his power to be eligible for the trip. He spent countless hours studying for make up exams and writing extra credit reports, anything that would raise his failing grades. He also picked up odd jobs around garden either with the janitorial staff or behind the kitchen line in the cafeteria. He did anything he could to raise the money for the trip. Unlike most of the other students at garden, Seifer didn't have loving parents that sent him there for a better education, in fact, he didn't even have spiteful parents that just wanted to discipline him. He just didn't have any parents at all which is why he was dumped there. He glanced over at another boy with dark shaggy hair sitting in the corner of the room, his name was Squall Leonhart. He didn't have parents either, but that was about all the two had in common. Seifer couldn't stand how all the instructors raved over that kid, like he was some sort of prodigy. It irritated him to no end that he had to work his ass off to earn the funding for the trip, yet all that Squall had to do was exist and sponsors threw themselves at him._

_He resented the hell out of all the spoiled brats he was surrounded with on a daily basis, kids that just had everything handed to them because their parents had money and somehow he had become some sort of misfortunate charity case that was supposed to be grateful for the tattered hand-me-downs the garden could afford to give him . This new Galbadia Garden captured his attention and it was his dream to transfer his records and attend there. He had hopes to achieve a special scholarship the Garden would be offering to one student, to be specific, an orphan student. Seifer had already figured that Squall would get picked up for the scholarship even if he didn't apply, but Seifer knew he had to try anything to get him out of Balamb._

_The rain continued to tap on the glass and Seifer groaned. The chaperones had made it clear they had no intention of letting a bunch of prepubescent teenagers run the streets of Dollet in the middle of a rainstorm, which meant they were confined to the hotel for the time being. Squall gave Seifer an apathetic look. Seifer moved from his perch, he decided roaming the halls of the hotel sure as hell beat being stuck in a room with another rain cloud._

_While strolling down the hall he casually stuck his hands in his pockets where he handled some coins. He pulled them out and counted, with a smirk he realized he had just enough to buy a soda. Making his way through the puzzling halls he found what he was looking for but he also found so much more. In front of his soda machine stood a pair of delicious slender legs. He cocked his head in query when one of those legs hauled out and kicked the machine. Seifer then began his approach with caution._

_The slim girl nearly yelped at the realization she was not alone, then turned a furious shade of red. Seifer could only smirk at the girl's antics and the range of emotions she covered in a mere 10 seconds, this one would be fun to play with._

_"You know if you want a soda this thing works a lot better if you put money in it." That got her attention. The young girl spun around and flashed some desperate green eyes at Seifer. His heart stopped. Those eye._

_"That's just the thing! I __**have**__ put money in this stupid machine! I'm not an idiot!" This temper tantrum was all too familiar, and those pleading green eyes..._

_"Cool your jets, its just a soda," he gave her a once over, "You're here for the Galbadia Garden trip aren't you?" She nodded._

_"Yeah, I'm from the Trabia Garden up north."_

_"I'm from Balamb Garden."_

_"Balamb! Oh I have always wanted to go there! It gets so cold up in Trabia, I bet the weather in Balamb is just a dream! Do you have beaches? I bet you go to the beach all the time! Do you surf? I have always wanted to learn how to surf!" Seifer stood gawking at the brown haired girl whose mouth was going a mile a minute. He had to find a way to shut her up and fast._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Oh excuse my manners," she shot him a sweet smile and curtsied, "My name is Selphie. What's yours?" He knew it was her, he would never forget those eyes._

_"Oh uh…" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know it was him. She didn't seem to recognize him but how would she react if she knew the truth?_

_"Well? Spit it out."_

_"Seifer… my name is Seifer." She paused a moment. He braced himself for impact, by his account if he remembered correctly she would want to slug him._

_"Oh, that's a nice name, I really like it." And that was it. Seifer felt a pang of disappointment. Had he not left enough of an impression on her? After all the years since she had left the orphanage he remembered her, but she couldn't remember him? His disappointment soon turned to anger. He raised an eye brow and flashed her a smile. Then he pulled the money out of his pocket and purchased a soda. The machine hummed and spat the can of sweet liquid out at him. Seifer snatched it up and halfway handed it to Selphie. A smile was wide on her face and she beamed at the chivalrous act. Just as fast as he had offered the soda to her he ripped it back, cracked it open and took the biggest chug his preteen body could muster. Then in infamous Seifer fashion he flashed her an arrogant smirk, turned on his heel and walk off leaving a boiling red Selphie behind. He chuckled inwardly when he could hear the sound of a foot kicking a soda machine echoing through the halls of the hotel. "She'll remember me next time."_

What was dark soon became lighter as Seifer blinked open his eyes. As he drifted out of his slumber panic began to set in and his eyes darted around the room. He quickly began piecing the events together to try and remember how he had gotten here. He remembered sneaking back into Balamb and meeting with Squall. After wiping some of the sleep out of his eyes he focused on the room. _The infirmary? What on earth?_ Then he noticed Selphie in the chair by his bed, slumped over, head resting on her folded arms, and fast asleep. _Oh that's right. The training center… _Seifer went to feel for his head and felt a tug when he noticed an IV sticking out of his arm. He relaxed a bit and glanced back toward Selphie.

The orange glow of sunrise was peaking through the window and warming her silhouette. He watched as her body grew and shrank with every breath she took. He found himself studying her in this moment. It was a real rarity to see Selphie this calm and quiet. He was privileged enough to have witnessed the many faces of Selphie. Seifer was all too familiar with her angry face and disappointed face. He frowned, like everyone else was able to see her pseudo excited face. But here in this peaceful moment he felt like he really got to see and feel serenity as she slept inches away from him. As if his hand were being controlled by someone else entirely, Seifer reached out and brushed the fallen strands of chestnut hair behind Selphie's ear. Her skin was so smooth, it was almost intoxicating. He indulged himself and let his hand continue to brush her cheek.

Seifer felt a pang of remorse as she lay there sleeping before him. He was grateful to be back in Garden. This place felt more like home to him than anywhere else he could imagine, but he realized that ever since he had stepped foot back into this place he had fell back into that same old Seifer that got him into all the trouble in the first place. It was the old Seifer that got to see Selphie's angry face and while he couldn't say he didn't enjoy that fiery look in her eyes, this peaceful and content Selphie was like an infection. It was almost like a secret that he wasn't suppose to know about. He remembered the Selphie he got to encounter back in Dollet. She was so kind and nurturing towards him, and how he chose to thank her for it was by getting under her skin and pushing ever button he possibly could? He shook his head. Things were going to be different. He wanted to see that smile on her face again, like the one she had back in Dollet. He hadn't noticed that his hand was still caressing her cheek until she stirred.

"Stop it Irvine, that tickles…" And that was what it took to steal him right out of that moment. He found a clock on the far wall and it looked to be about 5:20. If Garden hadn't changed too much since his hiatus it meant that only a handful of individuals would be up at this hour, if he played his cards right he and Selphie could still make it back to her dorm room without too much trouble. He knew damn well that Leonhart was not ready to be dealing with any sort of controversy over Seifer being back in Garden, not to mention alive and well. Seifer knew he would only have one more chance to make things right and he wasn't about to screw it up by blowing his cover prematurely.

With that in mind he eased himself out of bed. No matter the time he took and the caution he paid, the blood rushed to his head and he instantly felt dizzy, but the way Seifer saw it, a little dizziness was a small price to pay. He pulled the IV out of his arm and moved over to Selphie and knelt down.

"Selphie, come on we gotta go." She groaned. "Come on, wake up. We have to get back to your dorm before everyone starts waking up."

"Uhhhhh, I don't wanna." Seifer fisted his hands, _she can't be serious! I thought she was an early bird! What is this!_ He nudged her but to no avail, she would only mumble incoherently and slap at his hand. "Oh for hells sake!" At that he threw his hood over his head and readied himself for the long walk back to the dorms. He grabbed one of her limp arms and wrapped it around his neck, then he carefully slid his other arm under her legs and then lifted her with effortlessly. He breathed slowly, he still felt pretty dizzy and carrying her all the way back didn't sound the least bit pleasant. In habitual formation she reached her other arm up and hugged his neck while he carried her out of the infirmary and toward the dormitories. _Call me Irvine one more time and I swear I'll drop you…_

Amidst the lightheaded feeling he breathed a smile down at Selphie who was still sleeping peacefully but this time safely nestled in his arms. He made it all the way to Selphie's room without running into a single person which Seifer was more than grateful for at this point, he had more than his fair share of mishaps this evening. It took some maneuvering but he managed to swipe her key card and continue cradling Selphie all in the same instant. Just as he was about to step into her room an image flashed through his mind of a smiling and laughing Selphie, still slung in his arms, but this time wearing a white dress. Seifer nearly dropped Selphie as the thought had rendered him numb. The thought popped in his head and as quick as it was there it was gone, but to say that the image had left him rattled was quite the understatement.

At least Seifer's luck had taken a turn for the better, he didn't drop Selphie and she was still asleep. He breathed a deep breath and crossed the threshold with her in his arms. He drug his feet across her floor and took small steps to avoid bumping into anything. Finally his leg hit something soft, the side of her bed. He gently set her down and with ease she rolled over as if she had been sleeping there in her bed the entire time. When he slowly made the motion to stand up he noticed that a fist full of his hoody was being tugged on. Then he heard a tired whisper.

"Don't go." The act had him questioning as to what he should do. _Hyne forgive me, but if she calls me Irvine one more time…_ Seifer had a sick feeling until…

"Seifer… please don't leave me." If there was anything Seifer was beginning to realize about this hellish mess that was his life, it was that he had to live in the moment because he never knew when he would have an opportunity to feel this feeling again. Seifer's life was one alternating cycle of regret, guilt, and remorse, but he was going to be damned if he was going to look back on this and regret not surrendering to the tiny bit of happiness this moment could make him feel.

He gently laid himself down next to Selphie and found it much easier than he would've thought to snuggle up next to her. His arm fit around her waist while the other wound up serving as a pillow for her head. Finally laying down once more he could feel his eyes grow heavy, however he fought to keep them open. He didn't want to waste this moment by sleeping through it, but slumber has a way of making all warriors succumb at some point. His eyes grew weary but this mind fluttered with one more thought before he drifted off. _Hyne let this last…_

AN: Yay for an update that didn't take me a year to write! Accordingly there may be some typos and plot holes, but I just couldn't help myself. I started writing the chapter and then more or less gave up, then logged on and found a review from DemonRyu and THANK YOU! Right after I read that I felt super motivated to finish this chapter. I must commend you on reading it all in one go, I mean, kudos, I've written a lot! Ha ha. Also a thanks goes out to my other loyal fans who stick with me even though I take ages to write! Oh, and while I'm pouring out the apologies, have some more! I just realized that I have taken about 3 (maybe 4) chapters and devoted it to a time spand from about 11pm to 5 in the morning... I mean, come on right? I know some of you are wondering why Squall knows about Seifer and what on earth is going on, but I promise you... all shall be revealed. Oh and if Seifer seemed a little OOC in this chapter then GOOD, it is my personal belief that if Seifer stayed true to his character all the time he would never like Selphie, but then that would be sad and we would never have any Selphers! Wow, big authors note, okay, I'm done, but tune in next time!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_The sun that brightly beamed in between the thinly laced clouds was deceptive. As bright as it shown so high in the sky if offered no ounce of warmth. The snow scraped along the earth, pulled and tugged by the harsh winds. It was cold. That was an adequate description made by any Trabia native when describing the below freezing temperatures and bitter winds that ate away at any exposed flesh. _

_ The bubbly fifteen year old just shrugged her shoulders at the thermometer, she knew the only thing that mattered today was remembering to wear her smile. Today was a very important day. Trabia Garden was hosting the annual garden conference which under typical circumstances the bouncy haired girl would be rushing around planning some sort of social event, but during this particular conference she was to meet with some representatives from the much more tropical based Balamb Garden. It had long since been her dream to transfer down south to the warmer climate but it had not been within the financial means of her parents, not to mention they couldn't bear the thought of being away from their precious little Selphie by more than an hours drive. She beamed as she strode down the hall toward the cafeteria. All her hard work had lead her up to this point. _

_ After lots of persuasion (begging, pleading, and puppy dog eyes), her parents finally agreed to allow her to attend Balamb Garden but she was given some strict guidelines she had to meet before they would let this happen. First, Selphie had to get a job to help pay for school. Her parents could only pay so much and since the cost of living, not to mention tuition at Balamb were much higher, any extra money was needed in order for her to achieve this dream. At fifteen she wasn't too to eager to be working verses spending time with her friends, but like most challenges that came her way, she met it head on. She hardly spent any time looking for a job, she was offered a staff position under the social events coordinator at Trabia Garden before she even had a chance to look. Not that Selphie minded, if it were up to her she would be the social events coordinator instead of just a lacky, she did most of the planning and organizing anyway. The pay wasn't great but she couldn't argue with the flexible hours that worked around her schedule. She inwardly crossed 'get a job' off her list._

_ Next her parents wanted to see nothing but high marks from Selphie in all her classes. This one would be a little more tricky, but nothing she couldn't handle. Selphie was pretty smart and she got by in most of her classes, but getting by wasn't going to get her into Balamb Garden. She remembered frowning at the thought of spending even more time away from her friends, but the thought of cascading waters rushing into the white sandy beaches melted away any of her worries. She had lived in this icy weather her entire life and it was just much too cold for her taste. As far as Selphie gathered, she had much too sunny a personality to be living somewhere that the sun rarely shined. She began practicing much better study habits and soon there after found her grades to be unstoppable._

_ Last was she had to get a scholarship and gain admittance to Balamb. This seemed like the hardest of tasks until she learned that her very own Trabia Garden would be hosting this years Garden Conference and that she would have the opportunity to be interviewed by Balamb representatives. Writing an essay would never do Selphie justice. How would they know she was perfect for their school by reading a simple essay? This was the last item on the list and she was only a half hour away from achieving her dream. All she had to do was grab a quick breakfast and be on her way. She knew that she would nail the interview._

_ Once in the cafeteria Selphie wasted no time. She headed straight over to the rack that had all the muffins on it. She could almost taste that delectable poppy seed muffin. Her hand reached out when the single solitary muffin left on the rack was snatched right from in front of her eyes. She searched to discover who this villainous hand could belong to and her eyes met with a delicate shade of violet hiding behind a thick pair of lenses.._

_ "Oh pardon me, w-w-wer you reaching for this?" A nervous hand held out the poppy seed muffin and Selphie inwardly scolded herself. Here she was ready to haul out and wail on whoever had stolen HER muffin. She had assumed it a vile individual, instead she met with an awkward young man. He didn't stand very tall and the slouch his shoulders wore wasn't helping any. He was slender, with stringy red hair, and seemed to be trembling in her presence. Selphie warmly smiled and shook her head._

_ "No, you can keep it kid." She grabbed a banana nut muffin and skipped off to the cashier and like that, she was gone. The young man just sighed and placed the muffin back on the rack as his appetite had left with that divine creature that had just referred to him as a kid… he was fifteen, couldn't she see that from just looking at him? He hung his head low in dissatisfaction when he heard a fit of laughter coming from behind him. The boy with the auburn hair turned to see a trio of teenagers mocking him and laughing at his expense. A tall blonde male with vial green eyes, another male even taller with dark skin, and a short petite female with crystal white hair. Who were these people? The blonde spoke up in between chuckles._

_ "You know kid, you may as well give up while you're ahead, that girl is way out of your league, stick to the minors!"_

_ The boy's mouth gaped open as he tried to formulate a response, all that came out was incoherent mumbles and the markings of a stutter._

_ "B-b-b-but." The gruesome threesome laughed even harder. The tan one spoke up._

_ "Look boss, he's got a stutter!"_

_ "HA! You know what, on second thought, you might be in a league all your own kid." The three continued to laugh and sauntered off, leaving the petite boy even more unsettled then when the vision with green eyes stole his heart at the muffin stand. That smug jerk that just stood there and laughed. He shook his head. "Guys like that always get the girl." Standing there, feeling utterly alone inside the bustling Trabia Garden cafeteria, the pace of his heart quickened and his blood began to boil. He made a vow that from then on things were going to be different, people were going to respect him, and jerks like that he would make miserable._

Selphie slowly drifted out of her slumber with the steady rise and fall of the warm pillow her head was resting on. Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily took in her surroundings. Slowly but surely as her consciousness woke up she realized that there was a man in her bed. Correction, _she_ was snuggling up to a man in her bed! By use of deductive reasoning and the previous nights events, this warm figure next to her could be no one other then Seifer Almasy. A shock jolted through her system as her mind speedily recapped what had happened. She had remembered the late night jaunt to the training center and how she barley had a chance to get any workout in before Seifer was pummeled by the flailing tail of a T-Rexar. She warmly smiled at remembering it. The last thing she could recall was swearing Dr. K to secrecy about Seifer's presence and then falling asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Selphie threw a glance at the luminous glow from the clock on her night stand, it was nearly 8 o'clock. In no way was Selphie in any mood to be awake and she cursed her internal clock for not letting her sleep any longer. The previous nights events had really taken a toll on her and all she really wanted to do was continue to lay there and sleep. Selphie dreamed of what it would be like to just wave goodbye to all her responsibilities and just do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. _It wouldn't matter what anyone thought, I could be whoever I wanted. I could be with whoever I wanted…_

Her shy eyes wandered up to study Seifer's features. She had noticed before but it wasn't until this moment she indulged herself by pondering it for more then a splitting second… Seifer was attractive. Everything about him was so distinct and pronounced from the curve of his jaw line to the tone in every muscle. Everything about him was so… him. A tinge of pain fluttered in Selphie's chest. For someone that wanted everyone to believe he was so strong and didn't need help from anyone, she couldn't think of anyone that needed more help. So many overlooked his beauty, which she could understand, because even she was not impervious to his uninviting countenance and constant sour disposition. Selphie knew that underneath the arrogance and heartless remarks there was something more. As much as Seifer tried to run from it, she knew he was just like every other human being on the planet with the primal need to belong.

Lost in her thoughts, her eyes drifted from his jaw up toward his lips…. _ his perfect lips…_ all focus was lost. She felt herself blush as her mind recalled the moments when she was ever so close to knowing for herself just how perfect Seifer's lips really were. For the second time since she'd woken adrenaline coursed through her veins. Selphie found she was stricken with the courage to do something she would never do. With the utmost care she moved herself closer. With but an inch between their faces she paused to consider exactly what she was doing. Seifer's eyes flashed open and a smile bore itself on his face. "Morning Selphie."

Absolute horror and terror ripped through her soul as she leapt out of bed. Her face a furious shade of red as she franticly wracked her brain for a possible explanation for why she was that close to his face. Seifer laced his fingers behind the back of his head and awaited her response, but what could she say? There was nothing to say, so Selphie darted into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Seifer couldn't help himself but to lay there and smile as he heard her start the shower.

Last night hadn't quite worked out how he had originally intended but after Selphie's stunt that morning he was feeling rather grateful for the previous nights mishaps. He was going to use a tried and true method of stealing a kiss from Selphie Tilmitt. Taking her to the illustrious "secret spot" with the awe inspiring and mood setting view of Balamb Garden, it was a scenery that many a girl had fallen pray to. But it was just that, all of it was a ploy, an effective one nonetheless, yet still a form of trickery. She had made a move, which gave him more gratification that anything else. He didn't need the calming hum from the floating rings or the romantic illuminations from the moonlight, she wanted to kiss him all on her own.

Seifer heard a little jingle and a faint light come from somewhere on the floor. _Must be Selphie's phone. _It wasn't really Seifer's style to execute common courtesies or respect another's privacy, so naturally he scooped up the phone to investigate. There were two text messages, the first one that popped up was from 'commander,' Seifer just rolled his eyes. _"Selphie, due to the nature of the situation regarding Seifer we will be conducting a conference call verses a face to face correspondence. This debriefing shall take place at 13:00 hours. Seifer is to remain in your dorm room until further notice. Please pass this information along to him."_ Seifer shrugged, no harm no fowl in reading that message. The second message popped up and he felt his blood begin to boil… Irvine. For a moment Seifer listened to that little voice inside, that voice that was telling him to do the right thing and not read the text message, but his curiosity and escalating rage wouldn't allow for a conscious. _"Selphie, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted last night. I don't know what came over me, its like I was possessed. I mean, I've just been really lost about all this. I know you said you needed some space, then you took off for Dollet and we haven't spoken since you've been back. I just never could have prepared myself to see you with another guy like that. I guess I was under the impression we were still together… It felt like someone had punched me right in the gut. Selphie, baby, I can't lose you like this, you know you mean the world to me, can we please meet up sometime today to talk about this whole mess? I love you."_

And just like that, the happiness was gone. So short and fleeting, this joy was just a feathery fantasy that Seifer could never seem to hold onto for long enough. The short-lived bliss was replaced by a sense of betrayal. Was Selphie still with Irvine? Was she just toying with the him this whole time and getting his hopes up when really at the end of the day she would just return to that red haired bastard? He scoffed, if she could lie to Irvine, how easy would it be for her to lie to him? Resentment began to build. It was her fault that he had begun to hope again. She built him up just so she could tear him back down. _This is bull shit, I'm not going to stand for this._

Selphie finished rinsing off the last bits of soapy residue from her body but stopped and glanced over her shoulder, she could have sworn she heard the sound of her dorm room door opening and then closing. She quickly finished showering and threw on her bath robe. The bathroom door eeked open to an empty dorm room. Selphie was really puzzled. Where would Seifer go and in broad day light? Her phone lay there in the middle of the room and she quickly scanned over the messages. One message was received at 7:00 from Squall, which left her feeling frenzied once more as Seifer had clearly left her dorm room. The second message came in at 8:17, her eyes quickly read the message and dread fell upon the tiny girl's shoulders. _Oh no…_

AN: Well guys, I think a big fat "my bad" is in order. If there are any surviving fans of this story left, I humbly apologize. I'm aware that I am the worst updater of all time and I'm sure most (if not all of you) had figured this story to be abandoned and sometimes I feel as though I have abandoned it. But somewhere in me there is a need to finish this story. I will finish it if it takes the rest of my life! Ba ha ha ha... okay, hopefully not. But seriously, you fans are awesome (all 3 or 4 of you? te he). I'm hoping to have another update here in the next month. For my new fans... hope you're patient ha ha.

As for the story, sorry guys, I know you were all probably thinking, "yes, finally, these two are getting somewhere!" And boom, I drop this bomb on ya. Well don't worry, things have to get worse before they can get better right? Besides, Seifer is a hot mess full of trust issues, stands to reason this sort of thing would happen no? Love you all, please keep reading and reviewing! I promise what you are most waiting for is right around the corner -_^


End file.
